


Forever hold your peace

by SexyFrostGiants



Series: The Branches of Yggdrasil [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyFrostGiants/pseuds/SexyFrostGiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki uses magic to erase his memory, and revert himself back to how he was before Thor's failed coronation, Odin takes him back to Asgard so he can attempt to retrieve Loki's lost memories and return his wayward son to his proper state of mind. However, seeing as the God of Mischief is involved, things do not go according to plan and Loki is banished to Jotunheim. As is only right and proper, chaos ensues.<br/>This is a sequel to I'm here even if no one else is, this story is a continuation of that plot line and so I recommend you read that story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter to the sequel of I'm here even if no one else is, also I've realized that I apparently hate all of my favorite characters, either that or I'm very fond of tragedies, but that's neither here nor there, so enjoy and comments are always appreciated :D

Loki steadied his aim and released the strong cord in his fingers. The arrow went soaring through the air and embedded itself deeply in the center of the roll of hay serving as the tricksters’ target.

Loki had been in Asgard already for a month and hadn't been able to get Midgard out of his mind. His royal parents didn't believe Loki should return to the mortal realm and wouldn't even entertain the thought of a mortal journeying to Asgard, and so the trickster had taken solace in the art of archery, though he would never admit that's what he had done.

"Nice shot." A male voice called from behind him.

Loki spun around quickly, for he didn't recognize the voice and hadn't heard anyone approaching him.

"I thought so." The trickster replied coolly as he took in the features of the man before him.

The male had long, shoulder length honey colored hair, striking violet eyes, and golden, sun kissed skin. He was beautiful, and the toga he wore suggested he was a Greek.

"I myself prefer the bow." The stranger said conversationally but Loki recognized the mischievous glint in his eyes as something that could be potentially dangerous or entertaining.

"Am I correct in assuming you are Eros then?" The green eyed god asked with a raised eyebrow as he brushed a strand of sweaty black hair off his forehead.

He'd been out in this obscure clearing practicing for the last five hours. Loki had become rather fond of his bow, although Thor gave him strange looks every time he saw Loki's new weapon of choice. The elder of the brothers had only made the mistake once of asking if the bow was a replacement for Agent Clinton Barton, as retribution Thor had, had green fur in odd places for the next three days.

"That is so, it is a pleasure to meet you Prince Loki." Eros said with a courtly bow.

Loki inclined his head respectfully with a polite smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Loki replied absently as he cast his gaze around for the tunic he had removed an hour ago.

"Is there any specific reason you have sought my company?" Loki asked curiously as he abandoned his search for his tunic and just conjured one onto his cool body.

"Yes, your brother told me of your current interest, I just wished to see if you were really as good as he claimed." Eros said as he gestured towards the bow Loki held loosely in his hand.

"And to what verdict did you come?" The trickster asked with a small smile, he had always loved to be praised, especially by strangers.

"From what I've seen you are a decent shot, but I would have to observe further, for instance I haven't seen your form." Eros said as his gaze slid over Loci’s body, the trickster wore black leather trousers and a loose green tunic - plain clothing designed for comfort, not style - but the other god seemed pleased with what he saw.

"Well then, we will have to rectify that immediately, won't we?" Loki flirted shamelessly as he turned away from the other god and straightened his posture.

The trickster drew a deep breath before raising his bow to aim. When soft hands ran over his sides, and a gentle voice murmured in his ear about his stance, Loki couldn't help but think the hands too soft and the voice too high. He couldn't help but realize Eros' smell was too rich, too pure, he didn't smell of sweat, greasy food, or mortality. He wasn't Clint Barton.

The trickster pulled away from Eros' gentle caresses and smiled falsely at the other god.

"My apologies, but I still mourn my lost love." Loki said with an apologetic and slightly sincere smile.

"Ah yes, the mortal; your royal father told me of him." Eros said and his pitying tone infuriated the trickster.

"What right had you to speak with my family of me?" Loki snarled and Eros seemed honestly surprised.

"On the right that we are betrothed." He stated.

Loki stared at him for several moments uncomprehending.

"My love please-" Loki cut him off with a swift backhanded strike to his cheek.

"Do not think to take such familiarity with me son of Ares, I will not tolerate it." Loki growled threateningly.

The boyish god was holding his cheek in surprise and staring up at the trickster who looked every bit the Father of Lies and Lord of Chaos.

"My apologies Prince Loki." Eros said slowly.

The trickster gave him a stiff nod then gathered up his bow, summoned his arrows back into his quiver, and stalked away in silence. Eros was left with a sense of awe and hatred for his intended.

~•~

Loki stalked towards the Allfather seething with anger.

"You agreed to a wedding for me? Without my consent?" Loki growled lowly giving Odin the chance to deny the tricksters claims.

"You're consent doesn't matter, I am your father and your king. You will do as you're ordered, as is your duty as a Prince of Asgard and as a child of this realm." Odin said firmly as he cast a tense glance around them.

For Loki had cornered the Allfather in one of the main hallways of Valhalla, and anyone could happen upon them at any moment.

"But I'm not! I'm not your son, I'm not a Prince of Asgard! I'm not even of Asgard! I refuse to marry Eros Aresson!" Loki shouted furiously.

Odin glared silently at Loki for several moments until it looked like the trickster wasn't likely to interrupt him.

"Loki you are a criminal here, you have no freedom, my will is absolute. You will marry Eros and settle the dispute between Olympus and Asgard, because you committed horrible crimes against Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard." Odin said gravely and green eyes stared at him in silent betrayal for several minutes before Loki lowered his gaze.

"I didn't do the things you accuse me of allfather." Loki hissed bitterly but turned and left nonetheless.

Odin knew Loki would do as he was told though it grieved him to see his child so distressed.

"You will thank me in time Loki, once you forget about that mortal. You will thank me." Odin promised softly to his youngest sons retreating form.


	2. Bimbos or the Bifrost?

Clint Barton paced on the SHIELD Helicarrier. They hadn't seen hide or hair of either Thor or Loki for over a month and the other avengers had given up hope of seeing Thor again anytime soon. They all knew Loki was a lost cause, even Clint himself did but he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't admit it, not even to himself.

"Hawkeye." A voice called over the PA and the archer fought a sigh.

"Here's to another day alone." He murmured to himself as he mentally tossed back a strong liquor, and he could probably get an actual drink from Tony if he asked but Clint knew if he started drinking he wouldn't stop, and so he settled for his imagined indulgence and made his way towards Maria Hill's office.

\---

Really, Clint shouldn't have been so surprised when Hill demanded he take a vacation, far away from the Helicarrier. Apparently he had been brining the recruits down with his constant 'moping' and 'sulking'. He wasn't sulking - or moping for that matter - he was simply ... Well there's no way Maria didn't miss him too! After all she gave Ánleifr that stuffed wolf! When he brought that up she blushed and snapped something about Loki and Ánleifr being two different people and then kicked him out of her office with demands to take the next jet to Stark Tower or she would shove him off the Helicarrier herself, and she didn't much care where he landed.

And that is how Clint found himself standing in one of the spare rooms of Stark Tower, with an empty rocking chair sitting silently by an equally empty cradle, and he wasn't crying, he was just suffering from ... allergies ... yeah, that was good.

"Alright Legolas, you need to get out of here right now and you need to find a bimbo to make you feel better!" Tony crowed with forced cheer as he slung an arm around the archers’ shoulders and dragged him from the room that had been claimed by the Jötunn child when he had resided in Stark Tower.

"Sex isn't the solution to everything Tony." Clint muttered sullenly but only received a laugh from the playboy, who had become decidedly less of a playboy now that he was in a committed relationship with Steve Rogers AKA Captain America.

"Look, Tony I don't want to have sex with some stranger, I want to see Loki again." Clint snapped desperately and received a raised eyebrow.

"So why don't you?" The other man asked as he removed his arm from Clint's shoulder and turned to face the archer fully.

"What's stopping you?" He asked and Clint laughed astonished.

"He's on a different planet Tony! I can't get to Asgard!" Clint said with a sad shake of his head.

"Why not? Thor and Loki came here after all, why don't you just use that bifrost thing Thor is always talking about?" He pointed out and Clint's eyes widened in wonder at the possibility.

"Didn't Thor say that it was guarded though? And anyway I don't know how to get the thing to work." Clint said with a sad sigh.

"Well Thor usually shouts at the sky." Tony supplied helpfully.

~•~

Clint felt ridiculous as he stood on the roof of Stark Tower begging Heimdall - and he really hoped he was pronouncing his name correctly - to open the bifrost and take him to Asgard.

It was one in the morning and the brisk night air had chilled Clint to the bone before he admitted defeat and stumbled to bed after three hours of screaming his voice hoarse.


	3. Wedding Plans

Loki stood with Frigga on one side of him and Aphrodite on the other, and couldn't help but feel that the two goddesses were trying to keep him trapped between them in order to prevent the trickster from escaping. Of all the cruel things Odin had done forcing Loki to endure - and assist in - the planning of a wedding he hated to even think of certainly ranked in the top five.

Loki glared at the wedding cakes the two goddesses were examining rather critically.

"What do you think of this one Loki dear?" Aphrodite asked with a kind smile as she attempted to include the annoyed trickster.

"I don't care what cursed cake you chose for this damnable wedding!" Loki snarled fiercely.

Frigga frowned disapprovingly and Aphrodite gave him a sad smile.

"Just because you don't want to marry your intended at first that doesn't mean you have to have a horrid marriage child, after all look at your parents, their marriage was an arranged one. And I myself married a man of my fathers choosing, it doesn't have to be a bad thing." Aphrodite said with a wide smile.

When he continued glaring she sighed with slight impatience.

"Why do you fret boy? You had no future with that mortal, you'd have watched him grow old and die while you remained forever unchanging, is that a fate you'd have wished upon him?" She asked with the wisdom of one who had lived longer than she ought to.

The cakes exploded from the force of the tricksters rage yet he only silently turned and left the dinning room where all the cakes had been lined up.

Frigga looked around her at the splattered cakes and sighed when she saw her own dress was ruined.

"You shouldn't push him so my friend, you know the pain of first heartbreak." The Asgardian Queen reprimanded gently and the other nodded with a sigh.

"I just hope he can come to realize the error of his ways before your love is forced to end the mortals’ life." The Greek replied softly.

\---

"Why do you dare venture onto my bridge trickster?" Heimdall growled when he saw the Jötunn prince approaching him clearly distressed.

The gate keeper already knew the answer to his own question, after all he'd observed the dispute in the dining room but he wanted Loki to admit why he'd come. That he needed Heimdalls' help.

"I've come with a question, seeking an answer only you can give to me." Loki replied softly his calculating green eyes looking around himself curiously.

"What is your question? Perhaps I may answer it." The all seeing guardian replied a bit smugly.

"How is he? Does he mourn me? Or should I forget and consent to this union with the Greek, Eros?" His words were spoken softly but Heimdall could no more ignore them than if Loki had shouted them in his ear.

"He grieves for you, has attempted to get me to open the Bifrost. In time he will forget you, he will move on with his short mortal life and he will die. You have no choice but to marry Eros." Heimdall informed Loki gently but firmly and watched surprised as the trickster closed his eyes and visibly fought to control himself.

The guardian couldn't help but be surprised to see Lokis' hands clenched into fists as they trembled at his sides.

"Thank you for your counsel guardian, I shall take heed of your words." Loki whispered before he turned and strode away.

Faintly Heimdall heard a broken voice crying out his name, before turning his gaze away from Loki and Midgard and into the ruined remains of Jotunheim.


	4. Broken bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been so long, but here is a chapter that will hopefully make up for my abscene. Also who else is psyched for Thor 2: The Dark World? And more importantly more Loki ;D well anyway, here is the chapter and enjoy!

Clint watched his arrow fly into the practice dummy across the training field, the bolt buried itself deep within the dummies right eye and Clint smirked before sighing. Blue eyes slid closed as he remembered another time, before the battle.

He'd been practicing when a warm hand had rested on his shoulder. Clint had looked up to see Loki staring at him with a slight smile on his face.

He'd had a request for Clint, or perhaps it had been an order phrased as a request, either way Clint had done it. He always did what Loki wanted, even when he was a baby begging to be held, Clint simply couldn't resist the trickster.

He'd taken Clint's hand and closed his own colder one around it, placing in the archers palm something cold and metallic.

Clint could almost hear Lokis’ soft voice in his ear again as he went to open his hand, could almost feel that chilled hand tightening, just enough to be a warning.

"No, don't look at it Agent Barton. I want you to hide it, somewhere safe. Should you ever need me, use it, I will hear and I will come to you." Loki had promised and Clint's eyes flew open.

There was a reason he'd remembered that specific memory of a time mostly forgotten and he was willing to bet it was Loki.

"Where did I hide it is the question." Clint murmured to himself as he began to pack his equipment up.

"Hawkeye! Fury called to say hi." Tony announced behind him.

"What did he want?" The archer asked with a sigh, so he'd have to put off finding the metal object.

"Just to say that he found a whistle in your room in the Helicarrier, it was sitting on your bed, Maria dropped it off." Tony said and Clint laughed softly.

"Loki." He whispered with a grin.

~•~

Lokis’ head snapped up at the shrill sound of a whistle being blown. He received a worried look from his mother and Thor raised an eyebrow. But the trickster wasn't concerned with them, Clint had called him. And Odin couldn't prevent him from answering the call, because the whistle had once been a Nordic ritual horn specifically fashioned for Loki, it was a mortal calling his god and by right Loki couldn't ignore the call.

With a victorious glint in his eye the trickster stood, bowed to the allfather who looked defeated, and teleported to the bifrost.

"I see you got around Odin's ruling then." Heimdall said with a slight upturn to his lips.

"He never expressly forbade me from returning to Midgard, he simply highly disapproves." Loki pointed out as Heimdall started up the bifrost.

"Hurry up and leave my observatory trickster." Heimdall said, and Loki couldn't be sure if he were being cruel or teasing and so he shrugged and stepped through the bifrost portal.

\---

"You actually did it..." Tony said surprised as the bifrost struck the roof of his building.

"He came." Clint whispered with a breathy laugh of delight.

"Clint, you seem desperate... He's not Ánleifr. And for all we know Odin could have restored his memory, just ... Be careful Clint." Tony urged and the other man took a moment to collect himself before making his way out of the living room where he'd been sulking, completely disregarding Tony's words.

\---

Loki waited for Clint to come up to the roof to meet him. The mortal watched him for several moments in silence, seeming unsure of how to greet the god.

"You summoned me Agent Barton?" Loki drawled with a bored glance around, curious to see how his archer would react.

"I ... I take Odin restored your memory then? My apologizes for inconveniencing you." Clint said bitterly as he turned to leave.

"Who said anything about inconvenience? Or memories for that matter?" Loki said with a teasing glint in his emerald eyes.

"I-I've missed you." Clint whispered as he turned to face Loki again.

The trickster hesitated before striding towards the archer.

"As I have longed for you little hawk." Loki murmured as he cupped the mortals’ cheek.

Clint's blue eyes slid closed in pleasure, and perhaps there was relief in them before they closed but Loki wouldn't ever mention that to anyone.

"I have ill news, Thor and I shan't be returning to Midgard again. I am being exiled through marriage to Olympus, and Thor is being groomed for kingship. Midgard is under the protection of the Avengers, of you. Agent Barton ... Clint, you must forget me, you must be strong for your realm." Loki whispered softly.

Clint jerked away from Lokis’ touch and stared at the god in betrayed anger.

"You can't- no! Marriage?" Clint snarled furiously.

"I must, by Odin's decree, it matters not, listen to me, Clinton. I can take your memories away, you needn't remember me, you should not have to carry that burden." Loki whispered and after several moments the archer approached the trickster again.

A calloused hand touched Lokis' cheek and the trickster leaned into his touch slightly.

"Kiss me, if you care at all prove it." Clint whispered and a small smile tugged at pale lips as Loki leaned forward to kiss the archer.

~•~

"Father you called for me?" Thor asked from the doorway to his fathers study.

"Yes, I would like to discuss Loki with you." Odin said as he turned from the window he'd been gazing out and faced Thor.

"What of him?" The crown prince asked cautiously.

"The dalliance he has with the mortal Clinton Barton, it must end. Your brother will not end it himself, and so you must give this to Agent Barton, he will end their relations shortly after." Odin said firmly as he passed to his eldest son a silver ring with a garnet in the centre.

"Is this truly necessary father? After all in a few short years Clint will be dead." Thor said pleadingly.

"You know Loki as well as I Thor, he will pursue the mortals’ soul, to Hel if he thought he must. But if Barton were to send him away, Loki would stay away." Odin pointed out and Thor nodded sadly, for his father spoke the truth.

"Thor, you must also take the whistle from Barton that he wears around his neck." Odin said and then dismissed his downcast son.

~•~

Loki looked up startled as Thor entered the living room where the trickster lounged with Barton.

"Brother we must return." Thor said softly.

"I - of course." Loki said with a sad frown as he stood up and approached his brother.

"Friend Hawk, this is the last time we'll be seeing you." Thor said as he clasped the other mans hand.

The thundered subtly slipped the ring onto the archers’ finger, surprised when the man didn't notice.

"Yes, I know, make sure you keep your Liesmith better caged next time Thor, I shouldn't have to babysit him." Clint said with a glare towards his immortal love.

Loki jerked back as if he'd been struck.

"Clint?" Loki whispered softly, his tone pleading.

"You heard me, Snake, stay away from Midgard, and me." Clint spat then turned and stalked away.

Loki made a sound of pain and went to follow the archer, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him.

"I will speak with him, go to the bifrost site, I will meet you there." Thor murmured and with a broken nod Loki turned and strode away.

Thor entered the kitchen and rested a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"You hate Loki, yes?" Thor asked.

"I want nothing to do with him, after everything he's done to me! Taking my mind, forcing me to take care of him, and then this 'romance' he's forced upon me! Keep that wretch far away from me." Clint growled.

"I will, I only ask you give me the whistle round your neck, so he may not track you down." Thor said with a forced smile.

The archer ripped the chain from his neck and slammed it down on the counter.

"Take it and go." He spat and Thor gladly did.

~•~

"Why did he say those things?" Loki asked Thor desperately.

"I don't know brother, I simply do not know." Thor said gently.

"I see." Loki stared over the edge of the rainbow bridge sullenly and Thor feared his brothers’ mind.

"Eros wanted to see you." The elder brother offered and Loki nodded with evident despair.

"I suppose I ought to go find my Lord Eros then, after all he is to be my keeper until Ragnarok isn't he?" Loki murmured, and then without waiting for a reply he spurred his mare into a gallop towards Asgard, leaving Thor speechless and worried behind him.

\---

"I heard you were looking for me." Came a soft, clearly broken voice from behind Eros.

The Greek turned to find his betrothed standing in the doorway to his rooms. The trickster gods’ normally vibrant green eyes were dull and defeated. He looked as broken as he sounded.

"Yes, I was conversing with your father, he wishes to move the wedding to next eve, do you have any opposition to that?" Eros asked with a smile.

"... No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the whole Odin's bejng a douche thing but I love making the lives of my favorite characters difficult, but no need to fear things will look up for Loki, though maybe not in the way you originally thought :)


	5. "I ..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In very sorry of my long absence I've been dealing with quite a few personal things and haven't had the time to write, but here is an early Christmas gift and I'll hopefully have something more to post by Christmas to make up for lost time :D anyways enjoy and again sorry

Loki sat on his bed starring at his hands silently. Why would he think Odin would not punish him? Did he truly think Odin would let him go free?

"Why is it, that I am regarded as a masterful liar and trickster, when none of my plans ever truly work? I failed to destroy Jotunheim, I failed to conquer Midgard, I failed to escape judgment, when shall I win? Is Loki destined to always come out on the bottom?" The trickster whispered to himself.

"I failed to even make Clinton Barton love me." Loki whispered as he stood and stumbled to his window as tears blurred his green eyes.

"Loki is a monster, a failure, and none can possibly love him." Loki spat at his reflection hatefully.

"That is not true." A soft voice murmured and the trickster spun around in horrified surprise to find Eros watching him sadly from the doorway.

The Greek walked into Lokis’ room and shut the door behind him. He set down the candle he held in his hand and gently pulled Loki into a warm hug.

"I love you." Eros whispered and sobs wracked Lokis’ slender frame.

"And I will protect you, even from yourself, my darling trickster." Eros whispered as he pressed adoring kisses to Lokis’ head.

The Trickster clung to his fiancée like a child and was grateful when Eros lead them over to his bed. The Greek laid them down and Loki curled into his side. A gentle hand stroke through his hair and Loki allowed sleep to claim him.

~•~

Loki awoke to a gentle hand rubbing his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Loki mumbled still mostly asleep.

"It is time to begin getting ready love, today we are to be wed." Eros' soft voice pierced the veil of sleep and Loki blinked up at him.

"Yes, okay." Loki said distantly as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Eros offered his hand and Loki allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and into a warm embrace.

"Today we not only unite our houses, but our realms." Eros murmured as he ran a warm hand along Lokis’ spine in an intimate gesture.

"Both Asgard and Olympus shall be stronger for it." Loki agreed softly and Eros smiled down at him.

The Greek cupped Lokis’ face and leaned down to kiss him.

Loki allowed the other god to kiss him, but he couldn't help but notice that Eros' kiss lacked passion, it was bland and boring. The Greek pulled away with a smile.

"Today is the start of the rest of eternity together." He announced before pecking Lokis’ lips again and then turning to stride from the room.

Loki closed his eyes against tears, for princes did not cry, and tears solved nothing, he shoved blue eyes and strong, sure hands from his mind and began to dress in ceremonial robes for his wedding.

~•~

Loki stood between his mother and Hera, the two women were beaming at him as they subtly fussed with their dresses.

"Mother ... " Loki began then trailed off and licked at his lips nervously.

Frigga eyed her youngest son curiously as she noted the nervous gesture.

"Yes?" The queen prompted softly.

"Will I ever find myself free again?" The young god asked hesitantly as his fingers drummed fretfully on his thigh.

" ... Do not think of it as an imprisonment Loki, but an escape, no longer will you be bound by your fathers laws, and no longer will you be plagued by your past. In Olympus you will be given a fresh start." Frigga said unconvincingly as she watched green eyes widen in understanding and pain.

"I see." Loki murmured before turning away to again watch the crowd gathering to watch his wedding.

~•~

Frigga preceded Loki down the aisle and sat in her throne beside Odin, soon Thor and Loki entered. For Thor was representing his younger brother and handing him over to Eros in place of their father.

"All will be well Loki." Thor whispered softly before they began to walk down the aisle.

"You, are a horrible liar brother, trust me, I would know." The younger replied in a weak attempt at humor.

Thor gently squeezed his brothers’ arm and no more was said between the two.

It wasn't long before they reached Eros, and Thor gently took Lokis’ hands and placed them in those of Eros'. The trickster stared up into violet eyes and relaxed slightly when Eros smiled.

"Smile love, one would think you at a funeral." Eros chided gently though he was smiling and his words carried no ill will.

Despite himself a small smile tugged at pink lips.

"Do you truly believe this farce will end well?" Loki whispered and Eros smiled.

"I know our marriage will." The Greek replied and Loki rolled his eyes slightly at the mans emphasis on marriage.

The two stared at one another in challenge and scarcely heard the words Odin said, Loki swore he heard beloved and eternity mixed in their somewhere. And then they were repeating their vows and Loki began to hope someone would stop this before it were too late.

"... do you Loki Odinson take Eros, to have and to hold until the end of your days?" Odin asked and Loki stared up at Eros as the man smiled encouragingly.

"I ... "


	6. To have and to hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long

"I ... do." Loki whispered and relief and elation erupted on the Greeks face as he beamed down at his new husband.

"If any have any objects to this union speak now, or forever hold your peace." Odin's voice all but commanded that none were to object to their union.

"Then it is my great honor to pronounce you two united, you may kiss the groom." Odin decreed and Eros smiled and swept his husband into a deep kiss.

Loki was honestly surprised at the passion in Eros' kiss, and the force with which the god suddenly unleashed upon him. As if the other god had been holding back the last few times he had touched the trickster.

Loki felt his knees go weak at the strength of Eros' kiss and he clutched at his husbands shoulders.

Soft laughter and Odin clearing his throat soon invaded their perfect world and Loki ripped away from Eros his face aflame with embarrassed anger.

Eros chuckled with good humor and pulled Loki flush against his side, while shifting slightly to protect Loki from the publics view, the Asgardian was never more grateful for something so simple and he found himself burrowing closer into Eros' warmth.

"Come love, they are throwing a feast in our honor." Eros murmured.

"Of course they are."

~•~

Loki sat between Eros and Thor in the dining hall. The Greek kept insisting on feeding Loki. With his hands. It was becoming most irritating and so Loki had made a game of biting the Greek when possible and seeing what he could get away with before his husband finally snapped. So far it was boring, Eros hardly even seemed to notice Lokis’ small nips.

"Loki try this." Eros murmured as he held an oddly colored grape up to his husbands’ lips.

Loki used his tongue to pull the grape into his mouth and made a soft sound of pleasure at the taste of the sweet juices. Eros hadn't moved his fingers, watching intently to see if Loki liked the fruit. Meeting his violet eyes the trickster slid his tongue over Eros' fingers and between them, gently lapping up the sweet nectar while also taunting Eros. He knew the game he played was dangerous but he also knew it was worth it to see the fire burning in violet eyes, a fire that would burn all night that Eros could do nothing about. Nothing until the two were escorted to their wedding bed and observed to consummate their marriage, as was tradition.

"Is there something wrong, husband?" Loki asked pleasantly as green eyes sparkled with mischief.

After all, if Clinton Barton would no longer tolerate Lokis’ mere presence the trickster could find solace in making a fool of his new husband.

Though the trickster forgot to account for the fact that the two were married, and as far as everyone was concerned Eros was the man, and a man can do whatever he wants to his lady.

The Greek grabbed Lokis’ arms and pulled him into a rough, hungry kiss. Loki went rigid before ripping away his face flushed from anger and humiliation as the warriors around whooped and jeered mockingly at the trickster.

"Loki?" Eros asked in confusion.

"You dare-" Loki stops speaking as he stand slowly and the hall falls silent, his rage is evident in the magic crackling through the air.

"Loki stand down." Odin's voice snapped from across the deathly quiet hall.

The raven haired god looked at the elder for a split second, hatred burning in emerald eyes, before spinning on his heel and stalking from the room. Loki was satisfied with how the sound of his near silent steps echoed through the hall, and smirked in satisfaction when the grand oak door slammed behind him, in the tricksters’ minds eye he saw Odin flinch at the sound and it brought him immense pleasure.

\---

It wasn't long before Eros entered Lokis’ quarters, followed by Thor, the warriors three, and Tyr. There were also two Greeks, Anteros - Eros' younger brother - and Apollo.

Loki growled in hatred at the sight of Tyr who smirked viscously at the trickster. He would enjoy Lokis’ humiliation and pain, for no doubt that is all Loki would feel for the rest of eternity in his marriage bed.

Eros smiled sadly at Loki and sat on the bed beside where the trickster had been reading a book.

Loki stared at him with silent anger and fear.

"Shh love." Eros murmured as Loki went to speak, no doubt only cruelty would pass his lips should the trickster utter a word.

"They will not be here all the night." Eros promised gently and Loki glared.

"I know this fool, I have observed the practice myself." Loki snarled angrily.

"I meant only to reassure that we will be alone when it matters most." Eros whispered his eyes almost sad.

Loki didn't reply simply averted his gaze and soon found it locked on Thor's crystalline blue, his eyes were pools of guilt.

Loki tucked that away for later use, he would wring the answers from his brothers’ sorry neck on the morrow.

Suddenly Eros was cupping Lokis’ cheek and staring into his eyes.

"Follow my lead." Eros whispered against Lokis’ lips before delving in for a gentle kiss.

Warm hands pulled the trickster away from the pillows he'd been leaning against and flush against Eros' body. Loki hesitated but a moment before shifting to sit on the Greeks lap.

The raven haired prince distantly heard someone shift uncomfortably but he wasn't very inclined to care about their discomfort.

Eros gently separated their lips though Loki made a soft sound of annoyance, which someone snickered at - Loki was willing to bet Fandral.

"I do believe that's all you need to see." Eros murmured to the other gods in the room as he stared intently into emerald eyes.

The others didn't reply simply filed out silently.

"Come love, and I will give to you what a mortal never can." Eros purred and Loki allowed himself to be spread out on his wedding bed.

~•~

Emerald eyes opened slowly and silently surveyed the room. The bed was a mess, the sheets were rumbled and covered in several substances that were best not to look at too closely. The pillows were strewn about the room and several had holes in them from where sharp teeth had bit in as Loki fought to keep himself silent.

Loki hummed pleasantly as his eyes slid closed again. After a moment they flew back open as Loki realized something. He was alone. Eros was no where in the room.

The younger god quickly climbed from bed and ignoring his nudity he walked to the closed curtains. The trickster flicked them open without hesitation and was shocked to see that darkness still claimed the sky. Surely he'd only been asleep for a few hours, where then was Eros?

Loki silently gathered a robe and pulled it close around his pale body.

He slipped from his rooms and down the hall on silent feet.

The trickster followed the sounds of laughter and drunken men to one of the smaller dining rooms. He carefully pushed open the door and peered in at its occupants.

There were four drunken guards within. They spied Loki immediately and mocked at his appearance, which was apparently clearly that of one who ought to still be of service in bed.

Loki flushed with shame and anger at their mockery and his mind flashed to the acts he had so willing performed for Eros, simply to hear the other god moan or offer soft words of praise. As if Loki needed his approval! Or anyone's approval for that matter!

Loki spun on his heel and stalked from the room, intending to wait for Eros in his rooms and demand some answers.

But a slurred voice demanded he stop, and furious and insulted the second prince spun to put the guard back into his place when a sloppy kiss silenced him.

Loki jerked away in disgust and shocked fury and glared at the guard who laughed as his two companions tore the robe from Lokis’ otherwise nude body while another pawed at pale skin.

"Do not touch me! I am a prince of Asgard and -"

"Prince of Asgard, ha! You're the whore of Olympus, you're Prince Eros' bed warmer. But you're no prince yourself, and you never were." The guard growled and Loki jerked away as if he'd been struck.

Suddenly the guard collapsed to the floor and Loki looked up in surprise into violet eyes that were burning with rage.

"If you ever speak to my husband that way again I will personally introduce you to Madame Guillotine." Eros growled as he offered Loki a trembling hand.

The younger god hesitated but a second as he considered grabbing his robe but decided against it and grasped Eros' hand.

He was tugged into protective arms and the cloak that had previously been around broad shoulders was now being wrapped around a pale, slim body. Surprised at the kind gesture Loki startled slightly but a small smile slowly stretched his lips.

"Come lets go back to our rooms." Eros murmured and Loki silently agreed.

And though Loki wasn't sure of his feelings towards Eros, he had to admit, the feeling of Eros' protective arm and warm cloak around his shoulders wasn't completely unwelcome.

\---

"You protected me." Loki whispered softly after many minutes of lying silently beside his husband.

"Had our positions been reversed I'm confident you'd have done the same." Eros dismissed with an exhausted yawn.

Loki wasn't completely positive of that himself but chose not to dissuade Eros' naïve beliefs. Nor could he shake the feeling of warmth spreading in his breast.

"No one has ever stood up for me before. Not even Thor, not truly." Loki whispered and Eros rolled over to watch him in the gentle light provided by the moon.

"I shall protect you until the end of my days." Eros promised as he pulled Loki flush against his warm chest.

"You fool." Loki whispered affectionately as one would to a child or pet.

Amusing and sweet but of little intelligence and importance. Something to be humored but not heeded by one of higher intellect.

Comfortable with the balance restored in his mind - Loki is smart, Eros is not - the trickster slipped into sleep.


	7. Heroics of the Greek

"I ... do." Loki whispered and relief and elation erupted on the Greeks face as he beamed down at his new husband.

"If any have any objects to this union speak now, or forever hold your peace." Odin's voice all but commanded that none were to object to their union.

"Then it is my great honor to pronounce you two united, you may kiss the groom." Odin decreed and Eros smiled and swept his husband into a deep kiss.

Loki was honestly surprised at the passion in Eros' kiss, and the force with which the god suddenly unleashed upon him. As if the other god had been holding back the last few times he had touched the trickster.

Loki felt his knees go weak at the strength of Eros' kiss and he clutched at his husbands shoulders.

Soft laughter and Odin clearing his throat soon invaded their perfect world and Loki ripped away from Eros his face aflame with embarrassed anger.

Eros chuckled with good humor and pulled Loki flush against his side, while shifting slightly to protect Loki from the publics view, the Asgardian was never more grateful for something so simple and he found himself burrowing closer into Eros' warmth.

"Come love, they are throwing a feast in our honor." Eros murmured.

"Of course they are."

~•~

Loki sat between Eros and Thor in the dining hall. The Greek kept insisting on feeding Loki. With his hands. It was becoming most irritating and so Loki had made a game of biting the Greek when possible and seeing what he could get away with before his husband finally snapped. So far it was boring, Eros hardly even seemed to notice Lokis’ small nips.

"Loki try this." Eros murmured as he held an oddly colored grape up to his husbands’ lips.

Loki used his tongue to pull the grape into his mouth and made a soft sound of pleasure at the taste of the sweet juices. Eros hadn't moved his fingers, watching intently to see if Loki liked the fruit. Meeting his violet eyes the trickster slid his tongue over Eros' fingers and between them, gently lapping up the sweet nectar while also taunting Eros. He knew the game he played was dangerous but he also knew it was worth it to see the fire burning in violet eyes, a fire that would burn all night that Eros could do nothing about. Nothing until the two were escorted to their wedding bed and observed to consummate their marriage, as was tradition.

"Is there something wrong, husband?" Loki asked pleasantly as green eyes sparkled with mischief.

After all, if Clinton Barton would no longer tolerate Lokis’ mere presence the trickster could find solace in making a fool of his new husband.

Though the trickster forgot to account for the fact that the two were married, and as far as everyone was concerned Eros was the man, and a man can do whatever he wants to his lady.

The Greek grabbed Lokis’ arms and pulled him into a rough, hungry kiss. Loki went rigid before ripping away his face flushed from anger and humiliation as the warriors around whooped and jeered mockingly at the trickster.

"Loki?" Eros asked in confusion.

"You dare-" Loki stops speaking as he stand slowly and the hall falls silent, his rage is evident in the magic crackling through the air.

"Loki stand down." Odin's voice snapped from across the deathly quiet hall.

The raven haired god looked at the elder for a split second, hatred burning in emerald eyes, before spinning on his heel and stalking from the room. Loki was satisfied with how the sound of his near silent steps echoed through the hall, and smirked in satisfaction when the grand oak door slammed behind him, in the tricksters’ minds eye he saw Odin flinch at the sound and it brought him immense pleasure.

\---

It wasn't long before Eros entered Lokis’ quarters, followed by Thor, the warriors three, and Tyr. There were also two Greeks, Anteros - Eros' younger brother - and Apollo.

Loki growled in hatred at the sight of Tyr who smirked viscously at the trickster. He would enjoy Lokis’ humiliation and pain, for no doubt that is all Loki would feel for the rest of eternity in his marriage bed.

Eros smiled sadly at Loki and sat on the bed beside where the trickster had been reading a book.

Loki stared at him with silent anger and fear.

"Shh love." Eros murmured as Loki went to speak, no doubt only cruelty would pass his lips should the trickster utter a word.

"They will not be here all the night." Eros promised gently and Loki glared.

"I know this fool, I have observed the practice myself." Loki snarled angrily.

"I meant only to reassure that we will be alone when it matters most." Eros whispered his eyes almost sad.

Loki didn't reply simply averted his gaze and soon found it locked on Thor's crystalline blue, his eyes were pools of guilt.

Loki tucked that away for later use, he would wring the answers from his brothers’ sorry neck on the morrow.

Suddenly Eros was cupping Lokis’ cheek and staring into his eyes.

"Follow my lead." Eros whispered against Lokis’ lips before delving in for a gentle kiss.

Warm hands pulled the trickster away from the pillows he'd been leaning against and flush against Eros' body. Loki hesitated but a moment before shifting to sit on the Greeks lap.

The raven haired prince distantly heard someone shift uncomfortably but he wasn't very inclined to care about their discomfort.

Eros gently separated their lips though Loki made a soft sound of annoyance, which someone snickered at - Loki was willing to bet Fandral.

"I do believe that's all you need to see." Eros murmured to the other gods in the room as he stared intently into emerald eyes.

The others didn't reply simply filed out silently.

"Come love, and I will give to you what a mortal never can." Eros purred and Loki allowed himself to be spread out on his wedding bed. 

~•~

Emerald eyes opened slowly and silently surveyed the room. The bed was a mess, the sheets were rumbled and covered in several substances that were best not to look at too closely. The pillows were strewn about the room and several had holes in them from where sharp teeth had bit in as Loki fought to keep himself silent.

Loki hummed pleasantly as his eyes slid closed again. After a moment they flew back open as Loki realized something. He was alone. Eros was no where in the room.

The younger god quickly climbed from bed and ignoring his nudity he walked to the closed curtains. The trickster flicked them open without hesitation and was shocked to see that darkness still claimed the sky. Surely he'd only been asleep for a few hours, where then was Eros?

Loki silently gathered a robe and pulled it close around his pale body.

He slipped from his rooms and down the hall on silent feet.

The trickster followed the sounds of laughter and drunken men to one of the smaller dining rooms. He carefully pushed open the door and peered in at its occupants.

There were four drunken guards within. They spied Loki immediately and mocked at his appearance, which was apparently clearly that of one who ought to still be of service in bed.

Loki flushed with shame and anger at their mockery and his mind flashed to the acts he had so willing performed for Eros, simply to hear the other god moan or offer soft words of praise. As if Loki needed his approval! Or anyone's approval for that matter!

Loki spun on his heel and stalked from the room, intending to wait for Eros in his rooms and demand some answers.

But a slurred voice demanded he stop, and furious and insulted the second prince spun to put the guard back into his place when a sloppy kiss silenced him.

Loki jerked away in disgust and shocked fury and glared at the guard who laughed as his two companions tore the robe from Lokis’ otherwise nude body while another pawed at pale skin.

"Do not touch me! I am a prince of Asgard and -"

"Prince of Asgard, ha! You're the whore of Olympus, you're Prince Eros' bed warmer. But you're no prince yourself, and you never were." The guard growled and Loki jerked away as if he'd been struck.

Suddenly the guard collapsed to the floor and Loki looked up in surprise into violet eyes that were burning with rage.

"If you ever speak to my husband that way again I will personally introduce you to Madame Guillotine." Eros growled as he offered Loki a trembling hand.

The younger god hesitated but a second as he considered grabbing his robe but decided against it and grasped Eros' hand.

He was tugged into protective arms and the cloak that had previously been around broad shoulders was now being wrapped around a pale, slim body. Surprised at the kind gesture Loki startled slightly but a small smile slowly stretched his lips.

"Come lets go back to our rooms." Eros murmured and Loki silently agreed.

And though Loki wasn't sure of his feelings towards Eros, he had to admit, the feeling of Eros' protective arm and warm cloak around his shoulders wasn't completely unwelcome.

\---

"You protected me." Loki whispered softly after many minutes of lying silently beside his husband.

"Had our positions been reversed I'm confident you'd have done the same." Eros dismissed with an exhausted yawn.

Loki wasn't completely positive of that himself but chose not to dissuade Eros' naïve beliefs. Nor could he shake the feeling of warmth spreading in his breast.

"No one has ever stood up for me before. Not even Thor, not truly." Loki whispered and Eros rolled over to watch him in the gentle light provided by the moon.

"I shall protect you until the end of my days." Eros promised as he pulled Loki flush against his warm chest.

"You fool." Loki whispered affectionately as one would to a child or pet.

Amusing and sweet but of little intelligence and importance. Something to be humored but not heeded by one of higher intellect.

Comfortable with the balance restored in his mind - Loki is smart, Eros is not - the trickster slipped into sleep.

~•~

Loki watched as Eros sparred with Thor in a friendly manner. The two wore only loose pants and sweat glistened on toned muscles as they circled one another expertly. The trickster watched in interest as his husband and brother watched one another avidly, searching for weakness and thereby an opportunity to strike.

Loki was willing to bet Thor would find such an opening first. While the thunderer was not nearly as cunning as Loki he was swift in battle and had reflexes trained to attack at the slightest fault in his opponent, and Loki was willing to bet Eros did not have the same experience.

The raven haired god was not proven wrong as Thor hefted Mjölnir and struck Eros hard in the side, sending the Greek sprawling. A smile twitched on Lokis’ lips, for he knew Eros would try to pass the wound off as trivial, which would then allow for Loki to torment him in another small way.

\---

Eros watched Loki watching his sparring match with Thor. The emerald eyes were locked on them with a burning intensity that Eros had seen several times when dealing with the trickster. The Greek had learned that when facing Loki you couldn't trust his words, nor his body language, not even his face, but you could trust his eyes, because not even Loki could prevent fear, nor lust, nor hatred from being seen in such expressive orbs.

Though he was a distance away Eros could clearly see interest and eager cruelty glinting in his husbands eyes. The thought that Loki was interested in the proceedings meant that he hadn't decided who would win yet, meaning he still had faith in Eros' ability to win. Struck by a sudden desire to please his husband, Eros bounced back into the battle, intent on winning and watching pride and pleasure burning in emerald eyes.

\---

Loki was honestly surprised when Eros leapt back into the battle. His strikes were now sure and strong, Thor stood no chance against the suddenly determined Greek and quickly lost hard earned ground. It took little time for Eros to disarm Thor and demand his surrender.

The thundered laughed heartily after he was helped to his feet and smiled slyly at Loki before lumbering away, only after demanding he and Eros spar again sometime soon.

"You didn't believe me when I said I could protect you." Eros said softly and Loki turned to look at his husband.

The Greek loosely held his plain brown tunic in one hand and his rapier in the other as he leaned over the barrier to the practice arena and watched Loki.

"No, I do not believe you will." Loki replied sardonically.

"I would fight for eternity even if it meant protecting only the smallest sliver of your honor." Eros denied vehemently.

"My hero." Loki murmured sarcastically as he made his way towards the shirtless warrior.

"I do believe you should prove this to me oh noble son of Ares." Loki murmured and the Greek raised an eyebrow curiously as Loki reached him.

"There appear to be some demons in my chambers, I'd be most grateful should you chase them away." Loki whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Eros' ear as he leaned forward.

Gentle teeth tugged at Eros' ear lobe and the Greek growled softly.

"Chambers. Yes."

~•~

Loki stood on his balcony wearing only a silk robe. He was slightly surprised to see the bifrost start up but pushed the occurrence from his mind as he recalled Thor mentioning something about Vanaheim during dinner one night.

"Loki? It's freezing out there, please, come back to bed." Eros called from inside and Loki smirked mischievously at his words, the Greek did not yet know what freezing meant, but no matter, Loki would show him, and make him learn to love the cold.

~•~

The trickster god sat in his mothers solar listening as she spoke with Aphrodite animatedly.

They were seemingly discussing how to move Lokis’ possessions to Olympus.

A thought struck the trickster suddenly and he rose from his chair slowly.

"Pardon me." The younger god murmured as he bowed to the two women before turning and leaving.

Loki made his way to Thor's chambers and paused only to knock and be granted entrance before confronting his brother.

The raven haired god was not expecting to find Thor with guests, and was even more surprised to find them to be mortals. To find the avengers in Asgard.

Clint openly glared at Loki and the trickster froze at the sight of him.

"Brother!" Thor boomed happily.

"I wasn't aware you were entertaining company." Loki stated softly.

"I did not believe you would want to know." Thor replied with irritation beginning to show in his tone.

"I did not, have you seen Eros?" Loki changed the subject abruptly and Thor laughed jovial again.

"Fandral and Hogun have taken him wenching." Thor stated with a bright smile.

Loki felt like he'd been struck but nodded nonetheless.

"I see, thank you." With that Loki turned and left.

~•~

Eros laid down beside Loki and wrapped his arms around his husband. The trickster rolled out of his arms and glared out their bedroom window, as if the moon were at fault for Lokis’ horrid existence.

"You smell like a brothel." The younger growled angrily.

"Do I? I didn't think you'd mind." Eros shrugged off Lokis’ anger calmly with a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind? We've been married less than a week and I already bore you?" Loki hissed as he stood from the bed and spun to glare down at Eros.

"Loki I-"

"Does my being male disturb you Aresson? Would you prefer I have a cunt?" Loki snarled as his body shifted to that of a raven haired woman with large breasts and bitter green eyes.

"Or would you prefer I look more like one of your Greek women?" At this the woman shifted to have brilliant blue eyes and hair the color of spun gold.

"Do you prefer me smaller or larger? Taller or shorter? What is your ideal woman husband?" Loki spat furiously as small female hands trembled with the force of the tricksters rage.

"Loki I was not unfaithful, I did not look at the women, you are far to beautiful for me to ever stray. I love you the way you are, I do not want a Greek nor Aseir woman, I want you." Eros murmured as he stood as well and pulled Loki into a hug.

"Hogun asked me to come with them because he wanted help carrying Fandral home once the sod drunk himself blind." Eros whispered.

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing, Eros had to be lying, because none had ever desired Loki for him, but his shape shifting had always been a favored ability.

"Do not lie to me Eros." Loki snapped as he ripped himself from Eros' hold and glared up at the Greek.

"I am not." Eros replied with an expression of hurt.

"I am not a maiden, and you have never expressed interest in males before me, why should I trust your word?" Loki hissed back and Eros sighed.

"You're looking for a fight Loki, and I'm not the one you need to resolve things with. Go to your mortal, I will be here should you return." Eros said sadly.

Loki knew no words could truly express his gratitude for the others understanding despite his foul temper. And so the trickster hesitated before grasping the others hand cautiously.

"Would you accompany me?" The tricksters reply came in the form of a bruising kiss that managed to convey relief and regret.


	8. Options

Eros led Loki out into the hallway outside their quarters, the raven hair was slightly mussed and green eyes were dancing with nervous energy and contentment whenever he met his husbands violet orbs.

"Loki, Eros I was just coming for you, please follow me." Odin said and the two looked at him in surprise before Loki nodded and dropped the Greeks hand which he hadn't realized he'd been holding until the Allfathers' eyes alighted on their conjoined hands.

\---

Frigga smiled tensely at Loki as the three men entered the Allfathers’ study. The trickster grew nervous when his gaze alighted on Aphrodite who was anxiously wringing her hands with a worried expression as she watched her son.

"Come, we mustn't waste time." Odin ordered as he led the group of four into an already opened passageway that was usually blocked by a large bookshelf.

Fear gripped Lokis’ heart as he realized where they were going, the private stone dungeons beneath the Allfathers’ study, which was only accessible through the bookshelf in the study and required that one walk down a set of seventy-five dangerously steep steps. It was only used for casting of dangerous magics or holding dangerous criminals. The youngest god looked to his husband for reassurance but Eros face was bleak and his eyes angry. Loki began to grow suspicious, for clearly Eros knew something Loki didn't. Perhaps Eros knew this would happen and had purposely tried to send Loki out alone?

A strong hand gently grasped Lokis’ and Eros sent him a slightly shaking smile which did nothing to comfort the trickster at all.

"Father, what is going on?" Loki asked softly but Odin only sent him a sad look that made the younger even more anxious.

But the wait was over as they arrived in the dungeons below the study. Within a small circle was drawn around the cell centered in the middle of the dungeon for exactly the purpose of spell casting.

The allfather silently gestured that Loki should enter the cell. The trickster sent Eros another frightened glance before doing as he'd been bidden. The way Eros turned away made Loki realize that the Greek didn't want to look at whatever Loki would become after the allfather cast his magic. Become ... The word sparked a sensation of familiarity in the raven haired man. He cast his frightened mind around for whatever could be the meaning of this and then froze completely as he realized the only thing that could cause such a reaction in the four others outside of the cell. The allfather had found a way to restore Lokis’ memory.

"Father no! Please." Loki pleaded desperately his green eyes frightened of the creature he would become.

Odin ignored Loki and began chanting in a language that sounded vaguely elvish. But in his terror Loki couldn't positively identify the language more or less make out the words.

As the magic began working at the trickster a broken scream tore past his lips as forgotten horrors violated his mind anew. Things better left forgotten dug their greedy tendrils into the young mans mind and corrupted him wholly. All too soon Lokis’ scream of horror and fear was cut off, as the wounded, cruel creature within the cell silently processed and observed. He knew the benefit of acting unchanged would be that he could continue to travel freely and manipulate the beings around him. Yet keeping up the act of that sniveling creature he'd been disgusted him. Cold blue eyes rose to lock with hopeful violet.

Eros' hopes crashed around him as he saw the hatred and pure malevolence burning in the unfamiliar eyes of the man who still looked like the young trickster he'd held and worshipped not even half an hour earlier.

"His eyes ... Why are they blue?" Eros whispered softly and Odin sighed as he took in the sight of the calculating man within the cell.

"Loki." The allfather called the younger mans attention to him and slowly the cold gaze locked on the allfather.

"Father?" The word which before had held respect and innocence now contained a twisted mockery of what might have once been affection.

"You have now the ability to return to what you are, hiding behind a false skin will no longer protect you." Odin stated firmly.

"Oh would you prefer I reflect the way you think I ought? What of you Eros? Have you any desires for me to fulfill?" The tricksters’ cruel words made the Greek flinch and look towards the exit.

"Stand firm Eros, he wants you to flee him." Frigga whispered softly and biting laughter echoed through the dungeon.

"Loki, shift." Odin growled.

"You think me a fool allfather? I have observed what happens to those who perform magic within this cage, I will not make a mockery of myself for your amusement." Loki hissed with hatred clear in every word.

"Just so long as you know your own helplessness I am content."

"Thank the Norns Odin allfather can rest in peace tonight, knowing his creation knows itself weak." Loki sneered back.

Eros observed as surprise crossed the raven haired mans face as Odin slammed his fists through the bars and into the youngers' side. The trickster gasped for breath from where he'd collapsed to a kneeling position in the middle of the small cell.

"I'll make you regret every petty victory you take allfather." Loki hissed with a violent snarl in his voice.

"Eros, take the women back to my study." Odin ordered in a deceptively calm voice.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots." The raven haired man mocked.

After a moments pause he sent a confused look to his feet.

"Where are my boots?"

Odin didn't bother answering the youngers’ confused question as the other three left the two alone.

"Loki because I still hold affection for you I give you three options." Odin started and Loki scoffed softly.

"Oh joy options from the allfather, lets guess, I may be banished to some far off moon, tortured for eternity, or forced to become a silent magically impotent slave?" The blue eyed man hissed bitterly as he rose to be on equal level with the other god who was seemingly pretending the younger hadn't spoken.

"Your three options are, you may face exile in Jotunheim, eternal incarceration within that cell, or you may travel to Olympus with Eros as his husband." Odin said calmly.

"I chose exile." Loki replied calmly his mind already racing with ways to turn this to his advantage.

"Loki is this truly what you want? Eros has been good to you, do not throw away what I am offering." Odin said softly and the younger sadly shook his head.

"You truly do not understand, do you?" Loki whispered as if he spoke to a slow child.

"Father, I will never have peace if I am trapped by one being, the measures you took with Clinton Barton were unnecessary for I'd have left him on my own within a decades time. It is not within my nature to be held to one place or being." Loki said seriously, as if trying to will the elder god to understand.

"You throw away freedom because you wish for freedom? Loki you do not think clearly." Odin sighed. 

"Don't I? Since when has marriage ever sang of freedom? Mortals kill themselves because of it! Father would you see me driven further into insanity by more of your 'kindness'?" The raven haired god asked his eyes telling of a seriousness and intensity not normally found within the tricksters splintered mind.

"I hope you may find peace Loki." Odin sighed as he opened a portal of dark energy nearby.

"May the Norns smile upon you father." Loki replied with a gently mocking smile that held no bite before the cell door opened and he was drawn into the fierce cold of Jotunheim.


	9. King of the Snow

A small Jötunn calmly stood in the center of a circle of over fifteen viciously snarling Jötnar that were each more than twice his size.

He felt no fear though as one reached a meaty hand towards him. In fact a small, cruel, mockery of a smile made its way onto pale blue lips.

A blast of strong Seidr magic tossed the giants far from the smaller Jötunn even though he hadn't raised a hand in defense.

"Take me to your king." The small intruder ordered calmly.

They shuffled around for several moments before one huffed out a sigh.

"We have no leader, no heirs of Laufey survive aside from you Gaiši Velns." One finally growled out and the tiny Jötunn breathed a soft laugh at the title, pale devil, fitting he supposed.

"Then bring me to my throne." Grudgingly they obeyed.

~•~

Loki sat upon the throne of Jotunheim a tad gleeful at the sight of the Jötunn toiling around him as they struggled to make the once proud palace safe to be inside. The bifrost had caused much damage on the frozen planet yet even as he saw firsthand the horrors he had caused Loki felt no remorse. The Jötnar deserved much worse than they had received.

"My liege the battlements require your review." A guard said in his deep rumbling voice.

Loki eyed the Jötunn curiously as his voice rang with familiarity to the young king. 

"Lead me there." The raven haired Jötunn ordered and the other rose from a kneel and began leading his king towards the battlements.

Loki made a soft sound of surprise when he recognized the Jötunn. He was the mate of Grid. The trickster had met him only on a different branch of Yggdrasil and he looked much different on Lokis’ branch than he did on Ánleifrs'. Absently Loki wondered how the younger version of himself was faring. They soon arrived at the battlements and the Jötunn king eyed them with respect and pride for their sheer size alone, no Aseir would be scaling their walls, walls that stood over six Jötnar tall.

"My liege why do we prepare as if for battle? Jotunheim is weak, she will not stand in war." A young general said behind the raven haired king.

Loki laughed wickedly as the other Jötnar flinched from the sound in fear at their comrades careless words. 

Yet when the trickster turned to regard the Jötunn he was surprised to recognize him, even if the voice was different. It was Thyrm. Albeit younger and clearly less hardened to the world yet Loki knew his face.

"That is exactly the reason we prepare young Thyrm, who would expect an attack from such a weak, pathetic realm? We will make them see, that we, like the ice we hail from, are unconquerable! We will not be so easily cowed and beaten, and we will strike them with a vengeance they have never seen before! We will make Odin allfather watch Asgard burn, and only once he has watched his son choke on his own blood, will we grant him the mercy of death." Loki growled his red eyes flashing violently.

"Yes, my lord." Thyrm murmured with excitement burning in his own eyes as he bowed lowly to his king.

Loki smirked and then grabbed the young giant forcefully by the wrist and pulled him flush to his chest. Though the move was slightly less intimidating than Loki had hoped it would be considering that he was on equal height with the other male.

"Never question me again." The king warned in tones almost affectionate before dropping his hold and strolling away nonchalantly.


	10. Reminisce

Clint looked up in surprise at the sound of the door to his room opening. Well the room Thor had him staying in anyway. In the doorway stood a young man with golden hair and eyes the color of violets.

Anxiety and nervous fear twisted his features into a mask so innocently heartbroken Clint had only ever seen it once. The archers eyes grew distant as his mind wandered to times past, to small hands clutching at him and a sobbing voice begging him to stay.

"You are Clinton Barton, yes?"  The man asked, drawing Clint from his memories. 

"I am, who are you?" The archer replied bluntly and received a sad smile in return.

"I am Eros, I fear I have questions, that only you can answer ... Will you do so?" The blonde asked softly and Clint's mind immediately snapped to sad green eyes meeting with his, Lokis’ voice distantly asking Thor where Eros was, the pain in his eyes when he'd learned the truth.

"I will."

"Thank you, firstly you must remove that ring, it will affect how you think and speak, it will not allow you to remember him in a positive light." The other man said as he came to sit beside the mortal on the large bed.

Confused Clint did as he'd been told and immediately a flood of guilt overwhelmed him as he realized the horrible things he had said to the man who had come seeking his company and affection. After he'd promised Ánleifr that he would protect Loki!

"I understand you feel pain, but I must know a few things." Eros said urgently.

"What?" Clint bit out around a throat that felt like it was closing up as he fought the burning in his eyes and his hands trembled in rage and pain.

Warm hands wrapped around the archers shaking ones and when he looked up into gentle eyes a sense of calm overtook him.

"You were close to him, right? When he had you under his control and all of his shields were down around you." The blonde asked and slowly Clint nodded as he cast his mind back to a time of utter peace, for Lokis’ word had been law and the archer had wanted little more than to protect him and do as he'd been told.

"I was, he was kind to me, I've always focused on the fact that he took away my free will but he was never cruel or misused that power. At times it felt like he valued my opinion, that if I said no he'd reconsider..." Clint trailed off as he thought of one such time.

The sound of Lokis’ breathing over the ear piece as he fought Captain America.

Clint had cursed softly the entire time as his heart split in two, wishing for both combatants to win. The terror he'd felt when he heard the battle end, the soft words spoken into the ear piece before it went dead.

"Remember what you promised." Spoken so slowly Clint wondered if he was being watched, if Loki felt fear at that moment or if he was plotting.

"You had a mind link with him? What was it like? What would he do if he felt cornered?" Eros pushed.

"It was beautifully horrific, utter chaos and ... Cornered? Why do you ask?"

"Please Clinton Barton you must answer!" The other pleaded.

"If Loki were cornered he would destroy everything cornering him, no matter how much advantage his attacker may have, he has a habit of doing the unexpected and succeeding spectacularly." Clint replied with a small smile as he recalled when the trickster had last flipped the tables on him, when he'd disappeared in a flash of green and left a sobbing blue child in his wake.

"Was he ever ... Tender with you?" The god asked softly his violet eyes expressing his pain at the thought.

"Not truly, it has never been in Lokis’ nature to be tender, not even when he lost his memory." Clint said with a small smile.

"There was a time once though, when he had my mind, it was just the one time but I'll always remember... He is fond of wine, more fruity ones, I thought we should focus on our mission not drinking, but there was always an undercurrent to his thoughts when I told him he should stay focused, he feared that he would have only the one chance to do the things he wanted. They were such innocent things too, he wanted to go to Paris and buy fine wine, he wanted to see a movie, go to a shopping center, I think what he really wanted was to see the world Thor loved, maybe to fall in love with it himself. Maybe he hoped that he could weaken the hold they had on his mind by creating something stronger... And I always told him no, told him to focus, and he listened, most the time. Except he didn't once, he told me to join him on an outing, he wouldn't say where but I could feel his excitement, a sort of mischievous delight, as if he knew he were doing wrong and couldn't be happier, like stealing a cookie when mom turns her back... He brought me out to a restaurant, said he'd never been to a place where the diners didn't inhale their food and he wanted to experience it with his 'favorite turncoat'. He wanted to make me angry, I could feel it in his mind, only I didn't grow angry, I couldn't be angry with him, not while we were drinking wine and eating steak on a balcony overlooking Manhattan, in fact it is one of my favorite memories... He's not bad Eros, he's hurt and angry. He feels betrayed and abandoned and Odin is doing nothing to heal him, he's only hurting Loki more." Clint said sadly as he remembered emerald eyes watching him intently over a glass of wine so red it looked like liquid rubies.

The wicked smirk curling pale lips as Clint watched Loki in turn, his frustration when the god did nothing more than watch him even as he could sense Lokis’ amusement, for the trickster knew exactly how frustrated Clint was and it had only entertained him.

"...return him to himself, to have the allfather again remove his memories and bring him home." Eros was saying softly and Clint startled at his words.

"You are a fool, the man you saw is Loki. If you can't accept who he is then you do not deserve him. The boy you fell in love with was not Loki, he had never experience pain nor disappointment, never been made to feel an outcast, he was what Loki desperately wanted to be but never could, and to try and make him that child against his will is a crime to Lokis’ person and his mind." The archer spat furiously as he stood to tower over the sitting Greek who glared back at him.

"You yourself said Loki would destroy everything and anything that cornered him, that is exactly what the allfather will do! And when Loki attacks he will be killed! Is it not more kind to take away his memory of even being involved in such an event and protect him from himself? Or would you rather he be publicly executed with hatred in his heart? And is it truly a crime if he cannot remember it?" The blonde man demanded angrily.

"Loki is old enough to make his own decisions, as for your question, it is especially a crime if he cannot remember it." Clint growled then stalked to the door to his room.

"You may leave now Eros." The mortal hissed and the other stood and left without another word.


	11. The preparations

Loki sat on his throne of ice and watched the Jötnar toil around him as some attempted to restore Jotunheim to even a shade of her former glory, while others prepared battlements, and a few snowsmiths forged weapons of magic and ice. 

He couldn't help but smirk gleefully as he thought on the battles to come, of watching the horror in Odin's eyes when he finally realizes that Loki was the one to defeat him. But before he could truly begin to plan his victory he would first have to get his army. The trickster rose from his throne and with a wave of his hand and a flash of green he was no longer standing in his frozen palace but on the empty, snow fields of Jotunheim.

The young King closed red eyes as he lifted his face towards the sky, the frigid wind danced through his hair and caressed his cheeks as Loki breathed in the fresh air. Air not tainted by the scent of death and despair as that of the ruined city did.

The trickster focused his attention on grounding himself and reaching out to draw on the life energy around him, knowing the magic he was about to perform to be dangerous should he use too much of his own energy or become distracted and lose control.

With a deep sigh the trickster began to prepare to summon the child he sired. His only daughter. Hela.

~•~

Loki smiled at Hela as she regarded him curiously.

"I have not felt the stirrings that foretell of Ragnarok." The Queen of the underworld said in softly accusing tones.

"'Tis is true, however I have come to conclude, if I am a harbinger of Ragnarok, why then should I have to wait for Odin to be prepared? I can just unleash our forces upon him while he is unable to defend himself, and we shall defeat him. Together my daughter, we shall reign as the rulers of the new world!" Loki said with an excited mania that would have frightened the sniveling child he'd been ere Odin returned him to himself.

She considered his words for several moments before sighing and nodding her agreement.

"I do not believe you to be correct in your presumptions father, I will however give to you the army I promised." The underworld Queen said before disappearing in a grey smoke cloud.

A wicked smile curled pale lips as a pure black portal appeared before the Jötunn king, from it came the smells of death and decay, but also out of it stumbled several disoriented souls. Loki immediately took control of their wills and remade them all of one mind; they were to hide in the mountains until summoned to the palace.

Once the task was done and his undead army was but a speck in the distance against the white of Jotunheim, the trickster began the trek back towards his frozen palace with a pleased smirk firmly in place. Making contact with Hela and taking control of the undead army had drained Loki far more than he'd expected, it had been too long since he had used serious magic, and now he was too weak to cast even a simple duplication spell.

\---

After walking for some time the Jötunn king was surprised when he saw some soldiers riding towards him on great white bears. Nonetheless he stopped walking to await their arrival. An amused smile stretched thin lips as Thyrm rode his beast up to him with a worried look.

"My liege! We feared the worst when we saw the bifrost open!" Thyrm cried as he jumped from his mount and all but dashed to Lokis’ side.

"The bifrost?" The smaller Jötunn echoed softly, not very surprised that he had been too focused on his magic to notice the opening of the bifrost, yet disturbed by this knowledge as well.

"Who came through?" Loki demanded of the young soldier who seemed to have appointed himself as Lokis’ caretaker.

Thyrm shifted uncomfortably and avoided his kings’ gaze for several moments before seeming to gather his courage and look up into Lokis’ face again.

"Your husband."


	12. Where has my true love gone?

Loki stormed into his palace, pleased at the sight of Eros in an ice cage with several armed Jötnar guards.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Loki bit out around his nearly blinding fury. 

"To bring you home love." Eros said with sad eyes as he touched the frigid bars of his cage.

"You don't belong here." The Greek murmured softly.

"No! No. You are wrong. This-This is exactly where I belong." The Jötunn king snarled out, his rage so great his carefully crafted control was crumbling around him.

"No, my love, you belong with me." Eros said pleadingly.

"You shan't control me Son of Ares! No more shall you hold me captive through the bindings of Matrimony! I do not belong with you, the Norns forbid I e'er have to endure you again." Loki growled viciously his red eyes filled with hatred and what may have been fear at the thought of being trapped by the Greek.

"Loki, listen to me-"

"No! No more! You will hold your tongue in my court Eros." Loki hissed out as he stalked towards the frigid cage.

With a blast of magic from the Jötunn king the cage shattered into millions of ice shards and the Greek cried out in shock.

Loki tightly grabbed the other mans face and forced him to meet red eyes, relishing the mans cry of pain at his frigid touch. 

"Return to Olympus and do not bother me again, or I will not be so forgiving." The trickster snarled before throwing the other man to the ground and turning away to stalk back to his throne.

Eros stumbled back to his feet and grabbed the younger gods’ wrist and turned him back. The Greek fiercely kissed the other man before Loki could protest.

The Jötunn king shoved the violet eyed man away from him immediately, his fury silencing his tongue long enough for the Greek to begin speaking.

"This isn't you Loki! I shall not give up on you until the man I love is either returned to me or dead!" Eros declared heroically.

The Jötunn laughed in shocked anger.

"You fool, the child you fell in love with never existed. He was a fantasy." Loki mocked.

"I refuse to believe that, and I know he's somewhere in there, deep down. And I will not give up on him." The blonde enthused before leaving the tricksters frozen palace with a flourish.

Loki distantly heard the bifrost opening up as he fumed and the Jötnar watched in dumbfounded shock as their king cursed the Greek god in all the languages he knew.

~•~

Thor paced in front of the avengers as they watched him expectantly.

"So what, we kick Reindeer Games' ass again?" Tony demanded with a raised eyebrow as he considered Thor.

Clint tensed at his words but remained silent while Thor shook his head.

"No, we must prepare though in case we must fight. Father does not yet have proof that Loki means to do any more than rebuild his kingdom." The thunderer admitted.

"Why are we here then?" Steve demanded in confused anger.

"Loki does not care for the Jötunn, he rules them and rebuilds only to achieve his ends. He is angry and bitter, my brother will not sit back and rule a peaceful realm, he means to bring about chaos and unleash the Jötnar upon all of the realms." Thor said honestly as he regarded his friends.

"I agree that we need to stop him, but I will only help if you swear, upon your honor, that he will not be harmed." Clint said fiercely.

"You have my word friend hawk." The thunderer promised fiercely.

"Then you have my bow."


	13. Loyal to a fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were getting a bit boring, and I found myself not wanting to write this story. So I decided to mix things up, and brought in some new friends for Loki, if you want to tell me what you think I always appreciate it. :D anyway enjoy

Loki watched with a smirk as his Jötnar ran drills in the palace courtyard. Thyrm instructed them easily and the trickster felt his respect for the younger Jötunn grow slightly as he watched the general. 

'They are still a sorry sight, but with time and training they could stand against  Asgard and the other realms. Once the realm eternal was no longer a problem the Jötunn king would claim Midgard, or perhaps Vanaheim, no: first Vanaheim, to draw Asgard out, then Asgard, and finally Midgard once it was no longer protected. Of course Thor and Odin would have to be publicly executed in order to prevent rebellion.' Lokis’ thoughts were interrupted by a servant’s hesitant voice.

"M'lord, a convoy has arrived." The Jötunn boy all but whimpered out.

A soft growl of frustration escaped pale blue lips as the king waved the child away.

The politicians were arriving.

~•~

Loki was practically grinding his teeth in frustration by the time all of the politicians had arrived, gotten themselves situated in the royal meeting/throne room; them being one in the same due to the fact that the palace was still being worked on.

Finally the ancient Jötunn had all gotten comfortable and prepared, all to tell him he could not go to war with the other realms; mind, not that he ever intended to go to war with more than two at once, although by the time Asgard took him as a serious threat most of Vanaheim would already belong to Jotunheim.

"My liege, in our weakened state, Jotunheim cannot face Asgard and hope to win." An old Jötunn rasped out with a grimace, Lokis’ involvement with the weakened state of Jotunheim went unsaid but not forgotten.

"Asgard does not yet know we intend to face them at all. To them it appears we are simply rebuilding our world and gathering an army purely to have a standing one should it be needed. Because we appear so weak they do not regard us as a threat." The trickster stated calmly. 

"Because we are not one! Nor shall we be one again." A wizened old Jötunn snapped angrily.

"You do not believe the word of your king?" The Liesmith asked slowly, his red eyes flashing in anger.

"You are not my king, you are naught but a kin killer and king slayer!" The Jötunn snarled back fiercely.

"You speak truth Tosk, yet you also speak treason. If you do not repent and plead for your life, I will be forced to take it from you." Loki said calmly with a chilling smile as the elderly Jötunn went rigid.

"Jötunn do not beg."

"If I were you, I'd learn how." Loki replied mockingly as he gave a cold, thin smile and gestured two guards forward.

The elder remained stubbornly silent and glared Loki down.

"My lord, I beg of you, please spare my Dams life. He is old and does not handle change well. He was a close friend of your deceased Dam, King Laufey, and took his loss difficultly. If you should spare my Dams life I offer in return anything which you may have want of." A younger Jötunn spoke up as the guards reached the old Jötunns' side.

"Lojalitet no! Do not make such promises to this beast, allow me my honor." The elder snapped at his body child who ignored him in favor of holding Lokis’ eye with his own, his desperation more than evident in his red eyes.

"I will spare your Dam, in return he will immediately be removed from this council, to which he will not return, and you will remain here in my palace as a servant boy." Loki said evenly.

"Yes m'lord, I humbly thank you for your kindness." The child said as he bowed lowly to the ground.

"No! I refuse to accept! You will not take my child from me falske kongen!" The elder cried as he rose from his chair forcefully enough to send it crashing to the ground.

"I shall do as I wish peasant. You should take some lessons from your child, for it knows how to respect it's betters." The trickster snarled viciously though he made no move to rise nor raise his voice.

"How dare you!" The elder growled out furiously.

"Remove this creature from my hall." Loki ordered the guards who gladly did so even as the Jötunn elder fought them the entire time.

"Child, what is your name?" The Liesmith demanded of the boy who stood watching his Dams removal sadly.

"I am known as Lojalitet, my liege." The youngling replied softly, his red eyes downcast respectfully.

"You have shown respect and intelligence, I shall allow you to remain among us, you however will not leave my palace without my permission." The Jötunn king ordered and the boy beamed happily.

"Yes my liege, thank you." The child said as he bowed again and took his fathers seat when Loki gestured for him to.

"Now, does anyone else have any objections?" The trickster asked calmly.

His question was met with silence and the Liesmith smirked wolfishly.

"Good."

~•~

"He blocks my sight unless he has something to show us." Heimdall said as soon as Frigga entered his observatory.

"And has he shown us anything lately?" The Aseir queen asked softly as she looked out at the stars beyond Asgard.

"Very little. He rebuilds Jotunheim, gathers an army, and argues with politicians." The gatekeeper said slowly, his eyes and ears mostly focused on what he could see of the magically shielded frozen realm so far away.

"He has spared a noble Jötunn boy and his father, I believe he is still capable of mercy." Heimdall said softly in an attempt to lighten the Queens' heavy heart.

"He is lonely, and searches for a companion." She responded softly as she thought sadly of her youngest son alone in Jotunheim.

"I wish to see him." She sighed out but turned to leave nonetheless.

"Farewell good Heimdall."

"My queen."

~•~

Loki walked towards his throne room in silence, aware of the Jötunn boy following uncertainly behind him.

"Why did you accompany your Dam here?" Loki asked curiously as he sat in his throne and the boy stood uncomfortably before him.

"To see the world outside my Dams manor." Lojalitet replied softly.

The trickster chuckled softly, he well knew the desire to see more than what you knew only to regret it later.

"I see, how have you enjoyed your little adventure?" The Jötunn king asked with a playfully mocking smirk tugging at his lips.

"Quite a bit my lord, I have long wished to escape my Dams control, he is foolish and unable to accept that our world is changing for the better." The child said seriously.

The trickster gave a startled laugh, it wasn't often he was played, and even less often by one younger than him.

"I admit I'm impressed, ah Thyrm!" The Jötunn king called as he caught sight of the other Jötunn and the general approached them calmly.

"Have quarters set up for Lojalitet near my own." Loki ordered.

"My liege I advise ... Yes, my king." The younger general responded with a sigh as Lokis’ expression darkened when he began to object.

"Please follow me young lord." Thyrm said as he lead the boy from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the translations are:  
> Tosk~Fool  
> Lojalitet~Loyalty  
> Falske kongen~False King  
> They are Norweigan, and are all taken from google translate due to the fact that I do not know the language, I sincerely apologize if I am incorrect


	14. Generals, Lovers, and the Undead

Loki walked on top of the battlements and smiled as he inspected them critically and found them strong.

"These are excellent, how has the ice smith fared?" The trickster asked of Thyrm who walked to his right.

"He has asked for more resources as his are running low and for two strong lads to assist him in his forge." The general reported.

"Give him what he needs." Loki said dismissively and the general made a note on the small pad he carried in his hand.

"What of the hunters?"

"They have found a good hunting ground and expect to bring home enough supplies to last us eight months if we are put under siege. They require extra bears and riders to bring back the meat." 

Loki considered this request for several moments.

"How many bears have they asked for?"

"Thirty-five."

"How many do we have at our disposal?"

"Eighty-seven."

"Send them thirty." The king said finally.

"Is that all?" Loki asked after Thyrm finished marking down his orders.

"We do not have enough troops to face Asgard, we will be decimated before Odin can laugh at us." The general said seriously.

"I have personally seen to that, we have more than enough troops." Loki assured the other confidently.

"There is also the matter of amour. The ice smith is far too overworked with making reliable long ranged weapons to be able to make amour as well." Thyrm stated, his concern evident.

"Are there any others that know his trade?"

"Yes, but it will take them several weeks to arrive."

"Send for them immediately then."

Thyrm called over a servant boy to give the order before turning his attention again to his pad and marking down Lokis’ order.

"Lastly, we need supplies. I have found several builders who are able to construct temporary ice tents, they are willing to teach their craft to out troops so long as they are not forced into battle."

"Make the deal, we need shelter more than we need foot soldiers."

"The hunters will supply food and fresh water can be obtained from the snow as always. Will you march with the troops or send generals?" The younger Jötunn asked carefully.

"The first battles will not require my assistance, who do you recommend to go in my stead?" Loki asked, curious to see if Thyrm would take the offered position.

"Kriger is a fierce warrior, and capable leader, though he often ignores the needs of his men. Modig is brave but reckless, he does not think strategically and often charges into battle under prepared, though he has a talent for winning against ridiculous odds. Sterk is unmatched in strength of body, but is weak of mind; I would not trust him with a large force. Lastly there is Motet, he has courage in great amounts, but he is still young and prone to childish mistakes; however he is also a great strategist, on a battleground that requires quick thinking he is the most beneficial to send." Thyrm finished his recommendations of the other four generals and Loki regarded him with slight surprise for several moments.

"You do not wish to lead?" The Jötunn king asked curiously.

"Not when I am more needed here, who else do you listen to?" The general asked with a teasing smile.

"I suppose that is true." Loki conceded as they made their way back towards the palace.

"Send Modig in my stead, with him send Motet to keep him in line and offer strategical advice." He finally ordered as they reached the palace.

"A good combination, they work well together." Thyrm commented as he marked down the last of Lokis’ orders before passing his pad off to a servant and telling the boy to see to it that the instructions on the pad were followed exactly.

"My liege, may I ask why you wage war on Asgard?" Thyrm asked as Loki sat in his throne and the general moved to stand to his side.

"Revenge I suppose." Loki said softly as he thought on all the wrongs he had suffered at Odin's hands.

"What are your plans for the royal family should we win?"

"When we win. I intend to kill Thor first and force Odin to watch, then once Thor is dead I will slaughter the Allfather." Loki said fiercely.

"And the queen?"

"She is not to be touched." The Jötunn king growled protectively.

"Yes my liege." Thyrm said in soft confusion.

"Leave me in peace Thyrm, I must think." Loki ordered and the general left immediately though the trickster knew he was only outside the door, waiting for Loki to need him again.

'If only the Thyrm on Ánleifrs’ branch had been so accommodating' Loki thought in amusement as he relaxed into his throne and sent his mind towards his undead troops.

He found them immediately and was pleased to find they were all safely hidden and ready to be called at any time. Good, war would soon be upon them all.

~•~

Loki stood at the head of the table in the war room as his generals all argued loudly amongst each other.

Thyrm stood at his side in silent amusement as they watched Modig take a step towards Sterk only for Motet to intervene before they began fighting amongst themselves.

"We should restore order." Loki commented yet he made no move to calm his underlings.

"Friends! Have peace, you will all be given the opportunity to lead, our king has decided Motet and Modig will be the best to lead our first attacks against the enemy. There will be plenty more battles that will require both strength and a warriors mind, though for now what we need is courage and strategy." Thyrm spoke loudly over the fighting and by the time he finished the others were silent.

Loki smirked and placed his hands on the table as he regarded each of the men before him. As he looked upon them his eyes grew cold and serious, the smirk falling from his lips.

"Having known my Dam, I know that you five did not make it into this position by being soft, I do not expect you to show mercy. If a farmers’ village stands in your way, I want it burned to the ground and its fields salted. Crush all opposition." The King ordered, his red eyes meeting each pair in the room calmly.

Once Loki was sure they had gotten the message he stood up straight again and crossed his arms over his chest as he again smirked.

"Finally I have one last thing to tell you." Loki began, knowing the Jötunn would be horrified by the news and enjoying it all the more.

"We have been in need of additional troops as you well know, I have seen to that. As is also common knowledge my daughter is Hela. She has seen fit to provide me with troops, any who fall before our forces, will rise up and fight alongside us." The Jötunn king said with a smile that could have been described as maniacal.

"We will fight with undead beasts?" Sterk demanded furiously.

Loki turned a cold glare upon the brute.

Despite the fact that Sterk was almost twice Lokis’ size, he still shrunk away from the fierce glare. 

"Yes, they have no need of food nor shelter, they do not speak nor even breath, they only exist to fight. Only upon my death or surrender will they cease to do so." The Liesmith said in tones almost soothing though his words were far from being a balm.

"Will they follow orders like the common soldier?" Motet was the one to ask and the king smiled, pleased by the younger Jötunns’ intelligence.

"They will, better I think than the common solider, they cannot die again and think only of battle, they have no lives to return to, and so where the living may balk the undead will walk into the fire and out again." The Liesmith said confidently.

"Then I do not see a problem, we asked for more troops and they have been given to us." Motet said with a shrug as he looked to his fellows.

"They are unnatural beasts." Modig protested.

"Does it matter? We have an advantage over our enemies. As their forces dwindle ours grow, I do not see how this could be a negative thing." Motet responded with a frown at the other Jötunn.

Loki was shocked the find that Motet, though he was the youngest of them all was also the most intelligent, Modig seemed to begin to understand for he nodded along and then smiled. The eldest two generals, Sterk and Kriger simply watched the two youngest.

"I do not agree with your methods my liege, but if it gets results I'll accept it, it'll be nice to have a force I don't have to worry about feeding and finding shelter for." Kriger said at last.

"If they can kill some Asgardians, I will tolerate them." Sterk finally growled out in defeat and Loki smirked.

"Delightful, you are not to speak of this to anyone. There are moles all around and I cannot risk them running to Odin with our secret weapon." Loki said firmly and the generals all nodded.

"Good, get your troops into shape, once the amour and weapons are finished you march." With that said Loki turned and left the room Thyrm following in silence.

"You might as well spit it out, I know you're angry." The trickster said with a smirk.

"You didn't say anything about an undead army to me." Thyrm said coldly.

"I did not trust you with the knowledge." Loki said with a dismissive shrug.

The king paused when he realized Thyrm was no longer following him.

Loki turned back to look at the other Jötunn who was frozen in the middle of the hall and staring at him as if betrayed.

"Do not act so hurt Thyrm, you have proven yourself and have spoken for your fellows which is why you all have been told so early. You have been a loyal servant but I did not want you to have time to prepare an argument against me before I told the others." Loki said, even as he dismissed the others feelings the young king approached the other Jötunn slowly.

"I apologize if I hurt you, I am not used to trusting others." Loki murmured as he tried a new tactic, seeing as his last hadn't made the general he relied upon relax any from his rigid position.

"No, you do it on purpose. You want to hurt anyone who tries to get close to you, to keep others away from you." Thyrm said with a soft, self-deprecating laugh.

"I did not intend to hurt you." The Liesmith said truthfully as he reached the younger and stared intently into red eyes.

"Then why hide such a thing from me? Why tell me when you tell the others as if I am an untrustworthy wretch?" Thyrm demanded and Loki placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"I had to be sure you could be trusted Thyrm, I could not make the mistake of trusting again only to be betrayed and punished." Loki said as his mind wandered back to his last attempt at killing Thor. 

To the sight of Farbautis’ blood mixing with the mud and his own hands trembling as he spoke ancient words of healing, the sound of Laufeys’ pain still echoing in his ears as he fought the fates. Then Thyrms’ punishment and Farbautis’ betrayal in ignoring Lokis’ pain despite the trickster having given up everything to save his life.

"I could not betray you, you have proven to be a wise and merciful king, I would follow you to Muspelheim, fight Surtur for you if you asked." Thyrm declared fiercely, his red eyes flashing with determination.

"Thank you my friend." Loki said softly as he smiled.

"What can I do to prove that I trust you?" Loki asked and Thyrm considered for a moment.

"Tell me why you wish to spare Queen Frigga." Thyrm said and Loki frowned and looked away from curious eyes.

She was his weakness and he knew it.

"She is my mother, similar to a Dam, she raised me and has treated me like family despite all I have done. I would lay down my life to spare hers without a thought." Loki admitted and Thyrm smiled at him.

"I will personally see to her safety once we reach Asgard." Thyrm said with a low bow.

"Do not bow to me Thyrm." Loki said as he turned to walk again and the other Jötunn chuckled and rushed to keep up with his kings faster strides.

~•~

Odin stepped into Heimdalls’ observatory, pleased to see Thor already there. The gatekeeper turned to look at the Allfather as he entered.

"What have you seen Heimdall?" The Aseir king demanded.

"A Jötunn calls for you." Heimdall stated with a frown.

"Bring him up." The Allfather ordered.

Without a word the gatekeeper walked over to his station and opened up the bifrost.

Within moments a large Jötunn stood before them all defensively.

"You asked for an audience Jötunn?" The Allfather asked calmly.

"Yes, are you the one that sent that monster to Jotunheim?" The old Jötunn demanded fiercely.

"Do you speak of Loki?" Thor demanded fiercely.

"The demon spawn of Laufey? Yes I do." The elder growled out furiously.

"What is your name and what do you need Jötunn? Speak now." Thor growled out.

"I am Tosk, and I have come to tell you that your creation has stolen my child-" Thor cut the Jötunn off.

"What do we care if Loki has taken your brat? He is your king." The crown prince growled.

"He also intends to attack you." The elder finished with a cruel smirk.

"Do you know how?" The Allfather demanded urgently.

"He builds an army, he has called for ice smiths to build him weapons and amour, and has begun stocking up on supplies." Tosk stated with a shrug.

"We need to stop him father, before Loki can grow strong." Thor said softly, his blue eyes sad.

"I believe it is too late for that Thor. What we need to do is find those he depends on and destroy them." The Allfather said determinedly.

"There is only one, Lord Thyrm, his general. They are very close." The Jötunn said with a lewd smirk.

"Father, if they are lovers as this creature implies, and we were to kill Thyrm, it could push Loki into insanity." Thor said seriously.

"It's a risk we are going to have to take, if we can upset his support then we have a chance of stopping this war before it even starts." 

"You would risk Lokis’ mind? We can still reason with him." Thor cried.

"Loki is beyond reason Thor, we have to protect the nine realms from his insanity." Odin declared before turning and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Norweigan~English  
> I am again trusting google translate.  
> Kriger~Warrior  
> Modig~Brave  
> Sterk~Strong  
> Motet~Courage
> 
> This isn't necessary for the story, just some extra information on a realm and creature mentioned by Thyrm, and why I put it in here: 
> 
> So, if you don't know the nine realms or who's who from mythology, Muspelheim is the realm of the demons and it is ruled/guarded by the demon Surtur who commands fire, obviously making him especially dangerous to Frost Giants. He is mentioned by Thyrm to prove his devotion to Loki and as a reference to Surtur's role in Ragnarok which Loki claims to wanting to bring about early to get his undead army from Hela, although Loki does not face Surtur during Ragnarok (Freyr does, and he loses) as they both are fighting against the Aseir


	15. A Mothers Spell

"There is nothing I can do to stop him." Thor stated after finishing telling his mortal companions of Odin's plans.

"We should at least warn Loki, he should know to protect his lover." Clint spoke up for the trickster.

"Whomever attempts to warn him will be marked a traitor by the Allfathers’ decree." Thor said with a sigh.

"What of Frigga, she cares for Loki more than anyone, and Odin cannot declare his queen a traitor." Steve spoke up but Thor shook his head.

"She has been confined to her quarters for just such a reason." The warrior Fandral offered from where he leaned against a wall behind Thor.

"Fandral speaks truly, my mother is being forced to remain in her quarters until General Thyrm is dead." Thor agreed as he glared at a spot on the carpet.

"What if you went?" Clint asked a tad bit desperately.

"I will be incarcerated if I so much as approach Heimdalls’ observatory." The thunderer replied with a soft growl of anger.

"My friend, I have already offered to warn Loki." The dashing Asgardian warrior spoke up again but Thor frowned at him.

"You cannot, the Allfather would have you banished to Vanaheim and your position as warrior revoked. You would be forced to become little more than a servant if you were lucky." The prince said sadly.

"Despite what he believes Loki has long been my friend as well, I would not see him suffer." The blonde objected.

"And I would not see you suffer." Thor snapped protectively, his blue eyes sad and angry all at once.

"He does not deserve death, if this Thyrm is killed that is exactly where Lokis’ road will lead. Be it in a half prepared battle, or at the Allfathers’ hand. If his lover is killed Loki will react violently, we have seen it happen before, think the damage he could cause now with the power he wields and the wrongs he has suffered fresh in his mind." Fandral murmured softly, for the thunderers’ ears alone.

"What happened before?" Clint demanded, the desperation in his tone was thankfully not mentioned as the two Asgardians turned to face him.

"Many centuries ago my brother grew close to a stable hand, the Allfather killed the lad after finding Loki and him coupling in the stables. He made my brother clean up the boys’ body and remove his blood from the stables without permitting Loki to dress, he broke my brothers’ mind and spirit for several decades. Once Loki was back to himself he decided to make the Allfather pay, and so as revenge he cursed all of the mead away, destroyed all of our stored food, burned all of the crops, made our animals useless, be them as food or beasts of burden, and banished Iduns apples from Asgard. We all almost starved to death before mother brought Loki to sense. He never truly forgave father for it." Thor said softy, his expression bleak.

"I'm glad he has found a place for himself." Fandral said in an attempt to distract Thor from bitter memories.

"Yet he throws this opportunity away." The thunderer murmured softly as he looked out the window and towards the bifrost.

"Only if Thyrm is killed." Fandral said with a curios tone to his voice.

"Even if he is not killed Loki will no doubt wage war upon all of the realms." The blonde denied with a frown.

"But perhaps not if Thyrm is captured? Would Loki be willing to barter for his lovers’ freedom?" The dashing warrior asked of the tricksters’ brother and pet hawk.

"It is a possibility, though not likely. Loki isn't one to throw his plans away for anyone." Thor said with a sigh.

"But if we convince him we will torture Thyrm for answers he may want him back purely due to the fact that he knows too much." Clint pointed out as he considered the Asgardians question.

"Loki would not agree to not wage war upon the realms if that is what he wants." Thor stated calmly.

"Of course he wouldn't, but if you could get him into a magical deal that prevented him from breaking whatever promises he made it would slow him down enough for us to prepare." The archer argued and watched with relief as Fandral grinned.

"I imagine the dwarves or elves would be willing to make a potion or spell that could do such a thing. I am willing to bet that Loki wouldn't be too upset by such a trick either, he may even be impressed." The dashing warrior said with the excitement of a boy as his blue eyes danced with a mischief Clint couldn't help but compare to Loki and Ánleifr when either of them felt playful or especially clever.

"He would be furious." The archer said with a snort of laughter.

"Of course he would, but impressed as well." The warrior argued happily.

"It is likely he would be both, but I'd rather we first see if my mother can make such a spell, the dwarves despise my brother and I would not put it past them to curse him." The thunderer spoke up with a bitter smile.

"Aye, and the elves are not fond of him either." Fandral acknowledged with a laugh, his wicked grin speaking of a story that would baffle and amaze.

"Aye." Thor agreed with a chuckle and matching smirk.

"I will seek my mother and plead with her to uptake this task to save Loki." The thunderer announced suddenly, then with a smile he turned and hurriedly left the room.

Once Thor was gone Fandral turned to Clint and his friendly smile slipped from his lips as he studied the mortal archer.

"If our ruse fails, am I correct in assuming you are going to be the first to face Loki in combat?" The Asgardian asked softly, his brilliant blue eyes watching Clint knowingly.

"Yes, it is my hope that he can be made to see reason." The mortal said firmly.

"I do not share your hope, for I have known Loki far too long to be so naive in regards to him, but if you intend to face him you will need training. Your bow will be useless against Loki, you must become an expert with a blade. It is best we begin training immediately, for it is unknown when Loki will attack." The blonde said seriously as he continued to watch Clint with eyes that were too blue, too similar to the tesseract blue, for Clint's comfort.

"You're likely right, is it safe to assume you're offering to teach me?" The younger asked curiously.

"If I were not offering I would not have mentioned your inadequacy as a swordsman." The blonde said with a playful grin.

"You know, I actually don't remember you phrasing it quite like that." The archer replied with an answering grin.

"No, but I should have." Fandral teased as he approached the door to the hall.

The other man just shook his head with a grin and left the room when Fandral opened the door and gestured him ahead.

"Oh, and Clint?" The Asgardian said with a smirk evident in his voice.

"Hmm?" The agent replied curiously as he stared around him.

Clint had never imagined he would walk in the halls Loki had played in, in his youth. Never thought he would meet the woman the trickster so admired, never thought Frigga would be everything Loki had said she was. He had always assumed Loki painted his mother in a golden light, as children often did. But no, she was kind and beautiful, and was every bit the goddess she was in legend.

When they first upon met being told who Clint was she had pulled the man into a tight hug and thanked him for protecting her child. 

Clint found that he admired her just as Loki had always promised he would should the mortal ever chance to meet his mother.

"I'm always right."

Clint froze, the words were too familiar. The voice sounded too much like Loki. But when the archer spun around, he found only a confused Fandral eyeing him uncertainly.

The mans mouth moved but Clint didn't hear the words, though judging by the concern clear on the warriors face Clint guessed the Asgardian was asking what was wrong.

"It's nothing. Sorry." The archer said with a weak smile.

The other only nodded and then gestured that Clint follow him outside to the practice arena.

The mortal did so eagerly, wishing to clear his mind through physical exercise or at the very least finding something else to focus on.

~•~

"Can you accomplish this mother?" The thunderer asked a tad anxiously as Frigga stared intently at the tome on her lap while she considered.

"It is possible my child, however I will require time and resources. Seiðr does not work the way you seem to believe." The Aseir queen replied after a long stretch of silence.

"What do you need? I shall obtain it for you." Thor promised eagerly, as hope began to reappear in his blue eyes.

"A strand of Lokis’ hair, that can likely be found on one of his robes or in his quarters. A vial of Snowdonia Hawkweed, it is a Midgardian herb, and is under the protection of the Midgardians, it may be difficult for you to obtain. I shall also require a griffins feather, which I am certain you can easily retrieve; and lastly, I need the last breath of an ancient Jötunn." Frigga said seriously as she watched her eldest son.

Thor considered his mother for several moments before nodding solemnly.

"You can depend on me mother." The thunderer said with a humble bow.

"Thank you Thor." The elder goddess murmured with an adoring smile.

The Aseir prince turned and began to leave but hesitated at the door.

"Mother, you have put much thought into a way to control Loki." He stated, his blue eyes guarded as he regarded the woman before him.

"It was of great import that I be able to control Loki should he get out of hand, your father would rather have him put to death than try to control him and reason with him. I have been prepared for such a happening since before Loki could toddle." The golden queen replied calmly, though the slight trembling in her clenched fists gave away her distress as she spoke so callously of her second son, like he was a dangerous animal.

Thor thought on the new information for several seconds before nodding in acceptance.

"Where Loki is concerned it is indeed best to have a second plan." He agreed before turning to leave.

"Thor."

The thunderer turned again to his now visibly distressed mother as she rose from her chair and approached him.

"We must be prepared for Loki to detect a trap. He is well versed in both Seiðr and runic magics, and we must have a plan to fall back on or your father will slay this Lord Thyrm." The elderly goddess murmured softly, her blue eyes sad.

"Do all that you can mother, I shall work towards finding a way to spare Lord Thyrm." The thunderer promised before turning and leaving his mother to her preparations.


	16. The Death of a Noble Lord

Loki watched as Modig drilled the troops in the courtyard below his throne room. The large window he was looking out offered a perfect view of the entire training yard, some of the battlements, and the remains of a building Thyrm claims was once a church.

The young king goes rigid when just outside the city walls the bifrost opens up, within seconds it is gone but Loki knows better than to think such a short amount of time to be inconsequential. No, a few seconds is long enough for half an army to be transported.

The Jötunn king begins his trek to the battlements, only to encounter a panting messenger boy along the way.

"My liege!" The child cries desperately, his red eyes wide with fear and Loki dreads the thought that Odin may have sent an army for a preemptive strike against him.

"My king! T-t-they have ... They've-"

"Just spit it out lad." The trickster snarled irritatedly as blood red eyes narrowed in anger.

"Noble Lord Thyrm has been taken."

Loki felt his world freeze around him as he stared at the child.

It wasn't possible. He had been shielding the general from Heimdall and Odin both, there was no way they could know of Lokis’ dependence on him. Thyrm knew too much and his tongue will grow too loose when the torture starts.

"Take me there."

~•~

Loki stared at the bifrost mark burned outside the main entrance to his capital city. Blue fingers clenched into tight fists at his side as the Jötunn knelt down by the scarred ground. He couldn't yet bring himself to touch that ground, couldn't bear to confirm with his hands what his eyes were telling him.

"What do we do now?" The young king startled at the sound of Motet's voice and turned his head slowly to face the general.

"We win the war and get him back."

"Will he live that long?"

Lokis’ silence was answer enough for the general who with a furious snarl turned on his heel and stormed away.

~•~

Thyrm sat silently in his cell, he knew better than to speak. That is, he knew not to speak until a regally dressed woman appeared before him.

"Hello Lord Thyrm, I have come to apologies for my husbands’ crimes against you." She said in a kindly voice that reminded Thyrm of his Dam.

"You are Lokis’ Dam?" The general asked as he approached the cell door.

"Indeed, I am Frigga." She introduced kindly.

"It is a honor to meet you my Queen." Thyrm said with a humble bow as he smiled kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine, though I do wish it were under better circumstances." She murmured with a sad smile and the other nodded his head in agreement.

"Majesty, if you do not mind my asking, what crime have I committed against Asgard that I have been kidnapped from my King's side and taken prisoner?" The general asked seriously, his red eyes studying her intently.

"Odin knows of Lokis’ plan to attack the nine realms, he wishes to get the information from you."

"I will not betray him." Thyrm swore fiercely anger clouding his features.

"Good, Loki needs friends he can trust." Frigga said with a kind smile 

A sudden commotion caused the two to freeze and Odin's voice rang out through the dungeon. Without a word Frigga winked then disappeared in a flash of green.

An entourage of eight guards and the Asgardian king appeared from around a corner and Thyrm stepped right up to his cell door, almost but not quite touching it.

"Bow before your king Jötunn." A guard snarled as the young general met the Asgardians remaining blue eye calmly.

"Funny, I don't remember my king looking like you kin-slayer." Thyrm sneered mockingly a guard reached for his blade only for the Aseir king to wave him away.

"There will be time enough for that later Ronak, provided friend Thyrm does not tell us what he knows." Odin said meaningfully as he looked to the caged Jötunn.

"What I know? I know what you know Allfather, that Loki is gathering forces and has enslaved the Jötunn people. I have heard whispers that the mountain dwellers are uneasy with his rule, as they have been pushed from their hunting grounds by his growing army. I know he prepares for siege as any man preparing for war ought to, and I know he has undermined a senile councilmen by taking his body child. That is all I know kin-slayer. I am not some great friend or advisor of your monster that hates itself, I am a slave as surely as the rest of Jotunheim and I hope only that in battle he will fall so we may be free." Thyrm said smoothly, his red eyes holding Odin's the entire time, his face the picture of sincerity.

"Thank you for your help Jötunn, but if you are just a slave then you are no use to us. Kill him." Odin ordered but Thyrm did not cry out the truth, he only raised his head high and met their eyes as the cell door was opened.

When the blade of Ronak was raised he did not beg for his life nor make empty threats, he simply closed his eyes and embraced death as a friend.

~•~

"Lord Thyrm is dead." Thor said as he sat heavily in a chair by a window in Friggas' solar.

"I can only hope he did not betray Loki before his demise, he seemed a close friend of your brother, and deserved a more honorable death." The elderly queen said with a sad sigh as she stared blankly at the spell ingredients before her. Thor would not say how he got an elderly Jötunns’ last breath and she did not push for the answer, the herb he had convinced his mortal friend, Anthony Stark, to buy for large sums of money, and Lokis’ hair had been retrieved from his rooms. And the griffin feather had been gathered easily enough, as had been the many cuts and bruises that were a parting gift from the angry beast.

Now though what use were these ingredients? With Thyrm dead Loki would not come for negotiations, they had no leverage over him, and only Lokis’ pain and hatred left to sustain him.

"Do not ever be the fool of a king your father is Thor."

~•~

"My king ... Thyrm has been ... Returned to us." Modig murmured from the doorway to the war room where Loki was pouring over maps.

"Good, send him here." The Jötunn King said immediately, barely hiding his relief.

"That's not" Modig paused to clear his throat and Loki turned to eye the distressed general. "That's not possible my liege." The younger carried on after he visibly collected himself.

"And why exactly is that?" Loki bit out angrily as he began to fear the worst.

"It's because he was returned to us free of his head my king." Motet stepped into the room and announced while sending Modig a pitying glance.

Loki felt as if his breath had been ripped out of him as he stood frozen, staring at the two generals before him. He could scarcely believe what he had heard as Motet's words danced round and round inside his mind.

"Take me to him."

\---

Loki kneeled by Thyrms’ headless corpse, his hand reaching out as if he could heal the hurt before him. But not even Loki could truly bring someone back from the dead, all that he could do would be reanimate the corpse in front of him and that would be nothing but a dishonor to Thyrm who had died for him.

"See to it that he gets a proper Jötunn burial, give him the respects of a prince." Loki ordered as he rose on unsteady legs and turned away from the body laying in the center of a bifrost mark.

"My liege what about his head?" Modig asked softly.

"I'll bring it back." Loki promised around a furious growl.

~•~

Frigga startled when Loki suddenly appeared in her solar. His long black hair hung to his waist now and it was rather wind blown, he wore a long grey bear skin loin cloth and carried a gleaming metal sword that she distantly recognized as Laevateinn. He wore his Jötunn skin and wore a crown with large ram horns on it, perhaps it served to intimidate his underlings in Jotunheim.

"Return all of him to me." The younger snarled furiously, his red eyes flashing and his face twisted with hatred and grief.

"My child I am so sorry-"

"My friend mother! Return his head to me so we may bury him!" Loki all but screamed his sword hand trembling with the effort to not strike out.

"Loki, you're father has it, he wanted to draw you here." She whispered sadly.

"Then he is a fool, and the nine realms shall pay for his folly." Loki hissed before disappearing in a flash of green so dark it's edges were tainted black.


	17. The drums of war

Thor gaping like a startled fish would have been comical had the situation been different. Loki may have even laughed at the way the thunderers blue eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open in silent shock, he perhaps would have mocked his brother for thinking the younger could not come and go undetected as he pleased, he may have done these things if the anger and pain of Thyrms' murder did not hang over him like a black cloud of madness.

Loki didn't think twice about using his brothers’ shock to his advantage, and so before the thunderer had truly processed the fact that Loki was back in Asgard he was pinned against his bedroom wall with Laevateinn pressed tightly to his throat.

"You're going to bring me to Thyrms' head brother or I shall cut off yours and leave your body to Odin." The Jötunn king hissed, his red eyes flashing, though Thor should count it a blessing Loki had so far chosen not to burn him with his touch.

"I'll bring you to him brother ... Mother and I tried to protect him and argued against his kidnapping in the first place." The Aseir prince offered up feebly.

"And that, Thor, that is the only reason you still breathe."

~•~

Loki followed Thor silently into Odin's study, he wore the guise of a palace guard and kept one hand on the sword at his hip, ready to destroy any that got in his way.

The elder brother pushed the door open slowly, calling out to the Aseir king to ensure that the room was empty. When silence met him the two slipped into the room, Loki locking it magically behind them to prevent anyone from stumbling upon them.

When the Jötunn king turned to face the room he was frozen in place by the sight before him. Thyrms’ head was on a pedestal by Odin's desk with a pike shoved up through the roof of his mouth and up through his skull. By the expression of pain frozen onto his face Loki knew he had been alive when it had happened.

The youngers’ form slowly melded from the guards back into his own and he reached a blue hand out to gently shut Thyrms’ red eyes.

"Atpūsties mans draugs, jūs esat nopelnījis miers." Loki whispered softly as he stared for a moment at the face of his friend.

"Come brother, we cannot risk father catching you." Thor urged and Loki nodded slowly before gently grasping the generals’ head and with a murmured word sending it to the world between worlds for safe keeping.

"Tell mother to take herself far from Asgard, I do not want her harmed in the coming battle." Loki ordered firmly, staring at his elder brother seriously.

"Will you see me harmed brother?" The thunderer asked just as serious.

"Yes."

Thor frowned at his brothers’ immediate answer and sighed softly.

"I do not understand what I have done to incur your wrath brother, but I will never hurt you more than I must to survive." The elder promised softly as he gently grasped Lokis’ shoulder.

"Take care of yourself brother."

For a second Loki wavered, he almost told his brother to take their mother and keep her safe, to not fight in the war. Instead he only nodded and stepped away.

"Be careful Thor." Loki whispered softly before moving to Odin's window and shifting into a falcon, the younger flew from the room without a backwards glance, leaving his brother to explain the magically locked door and missing head.

~•~

Loki stood in the newly restored church, the church he had demanded be reconstructed purely for the purpose of providing protection for Thyrms’ body while he awaited the return of his head.

The Jötunn king stood silently by the doorway as he watched some servants gently washing Thyrms’ body, Loki himself had reattached Thyrms’ head and removed the pike, not trusting the job to a clumsy servant.

"My lord, perhaps you should not remain here." Lojalitet suggested from Lokis’ elbow, his red eyes watching the silent king with evident worry.

"Child if you speak again I will have you thrashed." Loki hissed without taking his eyes from the scene before him.

"My liege, excuse my bluntness, but you're frightening them and they will not be able to do their job properly with you watching them." The younger Jötunn pressed on bravely.

The Jötunn king considered this for several seconds, and watched the nervous glances sent his way as the servants scrubbed timidly at Thyrms’ flesh. With a soft growl of frustration he reluctantly turned on his heel and stalked back to the palace. 

Lojalitet followed silently though Loki could hear the younger Jötunn struggling to keep up with him.

"My king!" Loki paused at Modigs' voice and turned to face the young general who was running to catch up to him, Motet fast on his heels.

"We have found the traitor." Motet said eagerly, a cruel smile tugging at his lips.

"Bring him to the town square." Loki ordered, his red eyes flashing with a wicked glee at getting vengeance on the one that had caused Thyrms’ death.

\---

Loki stared down at the elderly Jötunn and Tosk sneered up at him. Lojalitet stood impassively a ways behind the Jötunn king, watching his Dam with disgust.

"Let this poor excuse of a Jötunn serve as an example to you all. If you betray me you will be shown no mercy." Loki snarled out to the gathered crowd as he grasped the whip that was offered to him by Sterk, he would draw first blood and then give each of the generals, the other friends of Thyrm, turns at the traitor before he granted the councilmen the mercy of death.

\---

Loki relished in each cry of pain he drew from Tusk’s lips as the whip stripped his flesh, and he basked in each cringe of the watchers, they would now know he did not fear getting his hands dirty as Odin did.

Only when Lokis’ muscles screamed in pain did he pass the whip to Sterk, the general tore into Tosk as eagerly as Loki had, as did Kriger, Motet, and Modig.

\---

The Jötunn king crouched to be on Tosks' eyes level, his red eyes cold and a twisted smirk firmly in place.

"If I knew a way I would keep you alive for an eternity and torture you until the end of days. Unfortunately I have a war to start and you are in my way." The king murmured in tones almost affectionate as the elder Jötunn struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on his king.

"Mer-cy..." The elder pleaded weakly.

"Not for you."

With that Loki rose and stepped away as the executioner came forward and burned the traitor, a horrid death for a creature born of the ice.

~•~

Thyrms’ body was wrapped in the skin of a deceased war bear and laid to rest outside the city walls, in the 'graveyard' Laufey, Farbauti, and other honored Jötnar were 'buried' in. As the ice was too thick to dig through the Jötnar rather wrap the corpse in a skin of an animal and cover the body in rocks. Each rock is laid by a friend or family member of the deceased.

Loki places the finals rock over Thyrms’ still heart and steps away to view the mound of rocks and the crowd of mourners, he found it amazing how many Thyrm had touched in his lifetime, short as it was.

"Today we mourn a friend, a lover, a leader, and a noble and just lord. He did not live long enough to start the family he often spoke of wanting, but he did die honorably and in defense of Jotunheim. He is gone and our tears cannot bring him back, and so we must not cry but rather continue on and protect our home from enemies without and within as noble Thyrm did." A Jötunn priest spoke to the crowd gently, meeting each and everyone's eyes, even Lokis’ as they watched him silently.

"If any wish to speak of Lord Thyrm please speak now, let us know him as you did." The priest encouraged gently.

No one moved for several moments before a servant child came forward to tell of Thyrms’ honor and how he once protected him from noble children.

Loki did not dare stay any longer and simply left Thyrm behind with one last silent goodbye.

\---

Loki stepped into the war room to find the four remaining generals already gathered and Lojalitet standing inside waiting for him.

"Are the preparations completed?" The Jötunn king asked calmly as he stared at each in the room, judging their loyalty perhaps.

"Aye my liege, we await only your order." Lojalitet replied.

"Good, will you march for me?" Loki questioned.

"Always my king." Motet spoke first, kneeling servilely.

"Without a doubt." Modig followed Motet quickly.

Sterk and Kriger did not bother answering, they simply joined the other two in kneeling on the ground.

"I thank you for your loyalty, but do not kneel to me friends, I am not Odin and do not force those I trust to their knees." The Jötunn king as he turned to Lojalitet who smiled kindly and bowed his head respectfully.

"I will follow you to Hel if you ask it of me my King." The younger Jötunn promised fiercely.

"Tonight we march on Vanaheim my friends, I hope to see you all on the other side." Loki said to the five other Jötnar in the room and received friendly smiles and well wishes in return.

"Go tell your men to prepare to leave." Loki ordered after they all shared their moment of camaraderie, the unspoken say goodbye to your loved ones hung over the room for several seconds before the generals all dispersed to do as they were told.

"My king, do you think the Greeks will fight with the Asgardians?" Lojalitet asked as Loki moved to study the map on the war room table.

"Unlikely, this is not their war, Eros may throw a tantrum but he will be drawn home by his parents. I do not believe them to be a threat." Loki said dismissively as he moved to sit in one of the chairs around the table. 

The younger Jötunn hesitated before moving to sit on a chat beside Loki, the king didn't comment on the youngers’ boldness, he'd grown used to the childs' behavior and found he rather liked having someone not tiptoeing around him.

"Thyrm told me he feared something could happen to him and he wanted me to take his place, I'd like to do so my king and offer myself as whatever you need me to be." Lojalitet murmured softly as he watched Loki intently, and the king wondered what truly the child was offering.

"Thank you Lojalitet, right now what I need is silence." The elder murmured as he studied his battle plans.

The younger simply nodded and grasped a map off the war table and silently began to study it.

~•~

Loki rode on a war bear between Lojalitet and Modig, the two had protested when the king had insisted on being a part of the first battle, claiming it would be best to have him safe in Jotunheim but they had been unable to stop him despite their best efforts.

The undead army had joined them shortly after they left the capital city. The Jötunn army was still uneasy around the undead, but they were slowly beginning to adjust to the new soldiers.

"Majesty, Vanaheim has gathered their army and await us at the world entrance, we will not be able to get through fast enough to avoid being slaughtered." Modig said in frustration after dismissing a scout.

"So we send the undead in first, they provide cover for the living and push the Vanir back as much as possible to give us more room." Motet said with an unconcerned shrug and Loki smiled in delight, Thyrm had been correct in his assessment of their characters and their ability to work together.

As Loki looked around himself, saw the Jötnar army that marched behind him, saw the eager bloodlust in thousands of red eyes, the devotion with which his generals regarded him, he was for once truly content. He had made a place for himself, and with time he would make the Allfather realize the mistake he had made in granting his wayward son his freedom again.

"What happens when we win?" Lojalitet asked softly as he looked to Loki.

"I will rule the nine realms from Jotunheim as high king, each realm will be ruled by a trusted vassal of mine who shall stand as 'king' of that realm. Jotunheim will be strong, and Odin Allfather will be dead." The Jötunn king replied with a satisfied smile at the thought.

"What if we lose?" Motet asked cautiously and a frown twisted Lokis’ face as he considered the possibility.

"I will likely be killed or imprisoned within Asgard, my generals and advisors will all be executed without a doubt and made examples of, and Jotunheim will be permanently crippled and possibly enslaved by Asgards' might." Loki replied with a growing expression of displeasure.

"The simple solution to that then, is that we do not lose." Sterk offered in his gruff tones.

"That is a simple solution indeed friend!" Kriger replied with a hearty laugh. 

"Next he shall tell us that we shall never die by sheer force of our will alone." Modig teased playfully and received in glare in return.

"How clever you are Modig, did you learn your quick tongue from your Dam?" The elder general growled mockingly and the youngers’ expression shuttered immediately as Motet glared at the older Jötunn for bringing up the others absent Dam.

Privately Loki had to wonder if his entire army was built up of warriors with parental issues.

~•~

The undead army stood at the entrance between Vanaheim and Jotunheim awaiting the order to go through. This particular passage between realms had not been used since Laufey had begun his attack on the nine realms all those centuries ago, and now Loki would truly follow in his Dam's footsteps, only he would win. 

"Leave no Vanir alive!" Motet ordered loudly and the undead ranks moved as one through the passage.

"How long shall we wait?" Kriger asked Modig who was still sending Sterk glared from time to time.

"Not long, half a mark at least." Motet replied when Modig glanced to him with a raised eyebrow, it was after all Motets' job to strategies and Modigs' to win if the strategy fails.

"My liege we need not stand here at the passageway, we shall be told when to progress, it is best we conserve your strength." Lojalitet all but pleaded as he watched Loki intently.

The Jötunn king couldn't help a slight twitch of his lips in amusement before he slipped from the war bear, the lazy beast immediately laid down with a content huff, and walked over to a nearby rock formation, that blocked the army's view of him though he made sure he could still see them. Lojalitet scrambled after him after leaving his own bear behind, the younger Jötunn seemed confused to find his proud king simply sitting on the ground and leaning against the rock wall, a small smile on his lips.

"My king?" Lojalitet asked curiously as he slipped into the small area.

"Thor and I once snuck into Jotunheim, at the time I did not know what I was. We did not understand why I was not shivering with cold as he did." Loki offered as explanation, though in truth the younger Jötunn still did not entirely understand.

"He is not your blood, but he is your brother, will you truly be able to kill him?" Lojalitet asked as he sat carefully beside the elder.

"I do not know." Loki admitted as he turned his head to watch the younger Jötunn.

"I hope you do not." Lojalitet murmured as he stared up at his king.

"Why?"

"His death would hurt you, I do not want to see you hurting anymore than you already do." Lojalitet replied softly and the defensive anger that had been building up in Lokis’ eyes disappeared and instead he smiled and relaxed against the rock wall.

"Thank you for your concern my friend." Loki said with a small smile as the younger nodded his head mutely with a faint smile of his own as they lapsed into silence.

"Earlier I asked what would happen when we won, you told me of your plans as a leader, what are your intentions as a person?" Lojalitet asked quietly after several moments of comfortable silence.

"Truly, I do not know, I suppose I must either take a consort and get with child or name an heir as I will not live forever." Loki replied thoughtfully as he continued to consider Lojalitets' question.

"Who would you take as your mate?" The younger asked curiously.

"Were Thyrm still alive I would have claimed him, but now I am uncertain. I do not know whom I can trust." Loki admitted with a small frown.

"You can trust me." Lojalitet offered softly.

Loki laughed quietly and smiled fondly at his companion.

"Lojalitet you are much too young for me, you and I have a bond that is much more familial than that of one resembling lovers." The Jötunn king said with a kind chuckle as he smiled at the younger Jötunn.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I'm sorry." The young advisor mumbled weakly.

"Do not fret my friend, after the war I am sure you will no longer desire me." Loki promised with a quiet and if he were anyone but Loki, Lojalitet would say self-deprecating laugh.

The younger of the two flushed at his kings knowing smile and cast his mind about for a way to change the topic.

"What of your human? Will you see him dead or take him as a pet?" Lojalitet asked after several moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Barton does not make for a quiet pet and I would not kill him if it can be avoided, yet if the avengers have been involved I will have no choice but to put an end to the threat they pose to my reign." Loki replied with a slight frown.

Before Lojalitet could reply a great commotion started outside of their little valley.

"It appears that we have gained ground." Loki murmured with a smirk as he rose gracefully from where he had been sitting.

 Lojalitet followed his king with much more fumbling and curses as he struggled to get his much larger body moving again after sitting for so long. Loki at least had the tact to hide his snickers by turning his back on his advisor.

"Come Lojalitet we ride into battle, assuming of course that you can get on your mount." The Jötunn king teased happily as the younger huffed in irritated embarrassment and stalked away to rejoin the army, leaving a mirthful Loki to follow.

 ---

Loki waited impatiently for the army to go through the passageway before him. After years of battle with Thor he was unused to having others concerned with his safety and had expected to charge into battle leading his troops as his elder brother always had. Only to find that no, his generals would not allow that. As a king heading a war effort Loki had more than his own life to worry about and as such he couldn't simply rush into battle as he always had done with Thor.

In a way Loki found their concern irritating, baffling, and amazing. Never before had anyone cared if he recklessly threw his life on the line, Hel he'd learned such foolishness from the crown prince of Asgard for the Norns sake! And Odin had never thought to tell either of his sons that they were more valuable alive than they were dead and that they shouldn't rush towards their enemy's sword. It was nice to see the outraged shock on his generals faces when he had moved towards the passageway before them, even if them ordering him back was annoying as he was their king.

"This is bothersome." Loki announced and received an eye roll from Lojalitet and a nod of agreement from Kriger. 

Loki wonders if the elder general would have gotten along with Thor if not for this war, as they both were hot heads that were at times too eager for battle.

The six men looked up as a scout came rushing forward with a hurried bow to Loki before delivering his message.

"The Vanir have retreated deep into Vanaheim, the men are weary and the odöda do not move." The scout announced and Loki smirked slightly, he couldn't help but be pleased that the Jötnar had finally accepted his undead troops.

"If the Vanir are gone then it is time we cross into Vanaheim and see our men's handiwork ourselves." The Jötunn king said with a victorious smirk as he urged his mount towards the passageway.

Motet chuckled softly and sent Modig a small smirk of his own before they all followed after their eager king.

\---

Loki surveyed the battleground silently, corpses were strewn all about and some were even beginning to rise to join their ranks.

The old farm buildings the Vanir army had been using for cover were still smoldering from the fire that had helped drive the defenders away. 

"Should we set camp here or keep pushing?" Modig asked and Loki considered for a moment before answering.

"Push forward at least three miles, we do not wish to be forced to retreat back into Jotunheim by a sudden onslaught." The Jötunn king decided after assessing the situation.

"When do you think the Asgardians will arrive?" Motet asked their group and six pairs of red eyes met briefly as each considered their answer.

"Soon, Odin likes to make a grand entrance, he will wait until Vanaheim is desperate and they plead to him for help before he will send Thor leading the Asgardian army, but not so desperate as to endanger his treaty with them. I will allow Heimdall to see our battles from now on but shall continue to hide the undead until it becomes appropriate for Heimdall to see them as they are." Loki announced as he regarded the unmoving mass of undead as their bodies slowly healed, arms, heads, and legs regrew, and lacerations were closed as he watched.

"When will it become appropriate?" Kriger asked gruffly.

"Only once the Aseir arrive will Heimdall know my undead warriors, I want to catch them unprepared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atpūsties mans draugs, jūs esat nopelnījis miers. - Rest my friend, you have earned peace.
> 
> (as always according to google, I appreciate any corrections.)


	18. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been a couple centuries since I've updated and that this is so short.

The Jötunn army set up their camp outside an evacuated farming community. Village homes were ravaged for food and valuables; the Vanir that remained were killed and some were added to the undead ranks. Those that did not rise after being slain were taken to a great pyre in the farthest field, to be burned at sunrise before the army moved on. 

 Loki was absently sharpening Laevateinn in his command tent when Lojalitet stepped inside, barely pausing long enough to let the flap close behind him. His grim expression, immediately set the Jötunn King on edge when Loki glanced up to acknowledge his young friend.

"We've found something you may wish to see."

\---

Loki frowned when Lojalitet paused by an abandoned house but received no explanation from his advisor. Without a word they entered the home and turned right immediately upon entering.

Loki raised an eyebrow at his young friend when he caught sight of a Vanir general standing in the room glanced by his four generals.

"What is this?" Loki demanded tersely, immediately suspecting a coup.

He would take down Sterk and Kriger first, he decided as they were the physically larger threats. He'd have to use magic to take them out, fire would be his true ally, especially considering the hay laying all about, it would catch flame easily. They would regret betraying him.

If the flames didn't kill Motet and Modig he'd have to use Laevateinn, Modig would be the more deadly of the two and so he would be Lokis’ primary target. A well placed immobilization spell would allow the flames to take care of Motet while Loki battled Modig. By that point the entire building would be engulfed in fire and he would have to teleport to safety or succumb to death himself.

"This is General Cygwin Novekson of Vanaheim, he has offered his services and knowledge of the land to you." Motet answered with a distrustful frown and the Jötunn King breathed an inaudible sigh of relief, killing those he had grown so fond of would have been terribly upsetting.

"And why would you do such?" Loki demanded suspiciously as he regarded the young general.

"Because I would rather live your ally than die your enemy and rise again your slave. Besides what has Vanaheim ever done for me that I should die for her?" The Vanir asked with a wicked smirk as he stared into blood red eyes.

"Motet, Sterk keep a close eye on him." Loki ordered finally before turning on his heel and leading Lojalitet away.

"Get what information you can from him then kill him; I will not risk an agent of Odin in my ranks." Loki murmured to his advisor and watched in amusement as the younger Jötunn visibly relaxed.

"Yes, my liege." Nothing had sounded so wonderfully reassuring to Loki in years. 

~•~

"Vanaheim has been invaded." Heimdall announced as soon as Odin arrived in his observatory, Thor trailing desolately behind him. 

"How big is Lokis’ army?" The Aseir king demanded as Thor frowned silently.

"I do not know, he taunts me. I see glimpses of an army of only two then the next moment he has thousands." The guardian said with an irritated glower as he stared intently into Vanaheim.

"Do we send a force to meet him?" Thor asked reluctantly.

"Not yet, it is best to let the Vanir attempt to fight him off first before we step in uninvited and risk offending them." The Allfather replied resolutely as he shot a quick, reprimanding glance towards his eldest son. 

"Call me if you see anything more." Odin ordered.

"A traitor has joined his ranks." Heimdall spoke as the two royals were leaving.

"Loki will have him killed, he thinks the Vanir General a spy." The watcher continued as he listened.

"What says he?" Odin growled when the guardian stopped speaking.

"Nothing, he walks alone in silence. A woman's cry-" Heimdall’ head jerked to the right, presumably where the woman would be if he were truly in Vanaheim. "She has been raped, Loki has caught her, is holding her in his arms like she is a lover. She is crying." Heimdall continues to narrate the scene while Thor and Odin listen. 

"Three Jötunn approach, she is pleading with Loki, he has bade them halt. She is thank- he has killed her. Loki is approaching the Jötunn now. He has killed them, I cannot see their corpses. Why can I not see them?" The guardian ended in a confused whisper as he looked to his king while keeping an eye on Loki.

"Perhaps because Loki wants to show you only certain things, like glimpses of his army and so he covers all else?" Thor suggested but the watcher shook his head.

"He has shown me more trivial things." Heimdall explained when Thor frowned.

"Perhaps he is hiding more than the size of his forces." Odin murmured softly.

"What do you mean father?" Thor chanced hesitantly.

"It is possible he has gotten Hela to supply him with an undead army." The Allfather replied with a grim expression.

"I have watched him constantly since he arrived on Jotunheim, he has not left it before invading Vanaheim." Heimdall denied and received an irritated growl from the king before Odin sighed.

"It was an idea."

~•~

Loki stared at the three now undead soldiers impassively.

"Go join the rest of your kind, and serve as a warning, you are to kill women and children, not torment them." Loki snarled before dismissing the three animated corpses with a wave of his hand.

He turned to the Vanir woman's body and knelt beside her with a sigh, gently closing her eyes, pleased when they did not open of their own accord. He never knew for sure who would rise again to fight for him, Hela seemed to find it amusing to keep Loki on his toes in this regard.

"Atpūsties mierā, spīdzināja vienu." Loki murmured as he rose and gestured two Jötunn soldiers over.

"Take her to the pyre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atpūsties mierā, spīdzināja vienu. - Rest in peace, tortured one.
> 
> (According to Google, if that's wrong please let me know)


	19. Not a Chapter

Just wanted to let you guys know, that this is going to be taken down and replaced with an alternate version called **Close as the Bark** , it will pick up a couple days after the end of **I'm here, even if no one else is**. I apologize to anyone still actively following this story, but there's no way this version will be finished by me.

**Close as the Bark** will ultimately be a more coherent version of  **Forever hold your peace** , so the plot will remain fairly close to what it is now with some small changes. Again, I'm sorry for abandoning this story but I hope you'll give  **Close as the Bark** a chance :)

The first chapter should be up late this evening or tomorrow afternoon.

\- Azi


End file.
